


Prisoners

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caring, Doctor being a Doctor, Jack's Past, Kissing, M/M, No TARDIS, Prisoners, Slight torture, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being sentenced by the Shadow Proclamation, the Doctor finds himself with no TARDIS and no means of escape. Running into an old friend could be his way home but first he needs to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

By the fifty-first century, humans had spread out across the universe claiming new planets of their own. They had built a massive empire that spanned many systems and caused the rest of the species to take notice. The human race was no longer just a few billion people living on a small blue planet in an insignificant part of the galaxy. The Doctor had known for awhile now that they would be at the end of the universe but now others were also taking notice that the human race was one not to be messed with. That they would survive and fight on no matter how many times they were pushed back. They now interacted, traded, and helped other species. For the most part, the humans learned to live peacefully with the others. Just like any other race though, there were a few who rebelled.

For those who were rebellious many prison colonies were set up. Some of them were small, taking up a portion of the moon or an island on the planet the humans had claimed. The men and women were often separated but on more than one occasion they were put into the same prison. Those prisons turned into colonies of their own, where the children on them grew up living a life of fear. Some of the worse killers the worlds had ever seen emerged from those colonies. Still all of them were better than the prison colony Hades. Named for the Greek god of the dead, Hades was where the worst male criminals were sent and forgotten. While in the other colonies it was possible to return to a normal life when your sentence was complete, no one ever left Hades.

The Doctor felt that it may have been a compliant when he was dropped off on the destitute planet after the Shadow Proclamation finally caught up with him. He had been on the run from them ever since he refused to take them into war against the Daleks when the Earth had gone missing. It was his own crimes against the universe and time though that landed him in Prison. He had become too cocky and felt that he was the Time Lord Victorious. He had ruined a woman's legacy, changed history and brought down kings just because he could. Now here he was on a small planet on the outskirts of a large solar system. The planet had an artificial atmosphere that kept its inhabitants alive but did little to sustain their lives. The sunlight did little to warm the planet and the simple prison clothes of brown slacks and a brown shirt did little to protect the prisoners. Most of them died within their first month on the planet, but the Doctor was determined not to be a statistic. He would get off this planet and back to his TARDIS. He just didn't know how.

Looking out over the dark planet he saw no one. There were no bushes, no trees, not even the cry of an animal to let him know that he wasn't alone on the planet. In the distance, there were small hills that stood out against the landscape. It was times like this that he wished he had his sonic, but that too had been taken from him. His sonic though could have told him whether or not there were people in the distance and if he needed to take shelter from a storm. He had to make a decision quickly though. Standing here at the drop site was not the best solution. Here he was out in the open and exposed, he couldn't stop someone from attacking him. If he was going to survive long enough to escape the first thing he needed to do was find shelter.

He didn't want to head towards the hills because he was sure that is where the other prisoners would have headed. He had to be weary of them as not everyone who was placed on this planet were just killers. Some of them had used their intelligence to build devices that destroyed entire cities. They too would know how to survive. He took a deep breath, regretting it immediately as the cold air filled his lungs. It was low in oxygen and made him feel dizzy for a moment. He was going to have to remember to breathe normally if he was going to live. Adding that to his list, he cautiously began to make his way towards the hills.

It seemed that he had walked for hours before he finally got close enough to see the hills clearly. He was right to be wary because as he got closer he could see that the hills were in fact inhabitated. The hills were filled with men, moving about living their lives in this bleak environment. He ducked down observing them, trying to get a count of just how many men were out there. He counted at least fifty of them moving around and going into caves that dotted the hills. Some of the caves had makeshift doors on them protecting its owner from the environment. What surprised him more though was that other caves had bars on them. The prisoners were keeping their own prisoners in those caves. They even had guards on the doors to stop them from escaping.

As he observed, he saw one of the men motion to the other. The man pointed to his eyes and then pointed to the landscape. The Doctor's eyes went wide as he realized that the man was staring right at him. Standing up quickly he raised his hands and moved closer to the camp.

"I mean you no harm," He called out as he approached. The men grabbed makeshift spears and came towards him. He stood his ground though. He had faced Daleks, cybermen and things people only saw in their dreams. He wasn't afraid of a few men with spears. He kept his hands raised as they encircled him. They spoke to each other in a language that he didn't understand and he didn't have the TARDIS to translate for him. He frowned at them. "I'm so.." Was all he got out before a fist hit him squarely in the jaw.

"Prisoners do not speak," The man stated. He hit the Doctor again and his world went black.

-DW-

The Doctor didn't know how long he was out before he woke with a start. His face was sore and he felt colder than before. He opened his eyes to find that he was lying in a dark cell. It was hard to see but putting his hand down revealed that he was lying in water. As his eyes adjust to the dark, he figured out that he was in one of the cells he had seen. He moved his body out of the water, trying to find a dry piece of ground that he could sit on. There wasn't one though. All of the ground was wet and muddy and the room stunk. Trying not to focus on the smell, he stood and moved to the front of the cell.

"Why have I been placed in your cells?" He asked a man standing guard. The man continued to stare forward ignoring the Doctor. In his hand, he held a large stick with a point on one side. "If I broke one of your laws, I demand to be told which one." He received no answer except for the man to hit him in the stomach with the dull of the stick. Moving back he held his stomach as he fought not to get sick. He snuck down in the far corner of the cell, sitting on his heels to keep out of the mud. He wanted away from this planet and back to the comfort of his TARDIS. He didn't know if he was ever going to see his home and his friend again, but he couldn't give up hope that he would. Giving up hope would mean dying and he wasn't ready to regenerate.

"He never answers." A small voice said. Turning in confusing he saw a gap in the wall that separated the cells. A young man, probably still in his teens, was looking through the hole at him. "I suggest if you don't want him to stab you next, that you remain quiet."

"I want to know why I am in the cells," The Doctor stated.

"Because you're new. If you're lucky they will decide to kill you quickly and that will be the end of it."

"And if they don't?" The Doctor asked. The man shuddered.

"Pray they do," He stated before moving away. The Doctor moved closer to the gap looking through it to try to see the young man. The darkness though made seeing anything hard.

"I'm not afraid," The Doctor told the man.

"Then you are foolish," The man answered. "Quiet now before they hear us." The Doctor sat back once more. He tried to keep his mind busy with equations to fix the TARDIS but he was bored. He wanted to leave the cell and run. Though this planet was his prison, it was also a new place to explore. He was eager to get out of the cell and learn what the planet had to offer. His thoughts were interrupted by screaming coming from the young man's cell. He looked through the gap as the screaming was abruptly cut off. He couldn't see anything in the cell but shadows moving towards the door. Standing up, he hurried to the cell door to see the young man hanging limply between two other men.

"Leave him alone," He called out. He was rewarded for his trying to protect the man, but a sharp point jabbing into his stomach. He grabbed his stomach, feeling the sticky warmness of blood. He pressed down hard on the wound, trying to keep from crying out as he tried to stop the bleeding. Exploring it carefully with his fingers, he found that it wasn't deep. He got the message though and moved to the back of the cell again.

Time was hard to keep with no light and no days to tell him how long he had been on the planet. The young man was never returned to his cell and the Doctor was positive that the man had been killed. It was only a matter of time before they came for him and he had no way to protect himself when they did. He tried to observe the changing of the guards and counted to himself how often they changed out. The times kept changing though and there was never a moment where someone wasn't guarding his door. Though he watched and prepared, he never saw an opportunity to escape. He was stuck in the cell on a planet called Hades and he was sure he was going to die here. In the short time since he arrived on the planet, he couldn't remember one time that He wasn't cold, hungry and alone. He knew that he was feeling sorry for himself, but he couldn't help it. He missed his companions and wanted more than anything to travel with Donna once more. Donna had been right from the start, he needed someone to stop him and without a companion he had let his anger get the worse of him. Donna would be ashamed if she knew what trouble he had wrecked without her.

He looked up as a plate was pushed into his cell. On the plate was a small portion of what looked like gruel. He was too hungry to worry long about the choice of food and used his fingers to scoop a little into his mouth. He immediately spat it out again as the food tasted terrible. No matter how hungry he was, he couldn't bring himself to swallow the vile stuff. Pushing the plate away he continued to sit in the cell and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor soon learned that, even though, the planet was always dark they did follow a normal time schedule for night and day. The days were relatively quiet with prisoners going about their days. He could hear them outside of the cells as they set up hunting parties, spoke of guard duties and managed the day to day life of the camp. Nights were another story though. Screams filled the camps nightly as people begged for their lives. Some of the screams were cut off abruptly while others screamed until their voices went hoarse. The screams made the Doctor wonder what they were doing to the people and filled him with fear as he tried not to think about when it would be his turn. He tried not to listen to the screaming as he desperately forced his mind to concentrate on something else. That was until the night the screaming sounded familiar.

"Please not again," The voice begged. He jumped up running to the cell door, looking out into the darkness. He couldn't see the person who belonged to the voice, but it was one that he would never forget. The screaming took him from Hades to a small ship that floated above a destroyed Earth. The Doctor sat chained to a wall helpless as he watched his once friend torture the man that had tried to protect him.

"I really don't know why you love these humans Theta. This one in particular. He is a freak, just the feel of him makes my skin crawl," The Master seethed. He ran his knife slowly down Jack's side making him scream in pain again. Sweat and blood ran down Jack's forehead before disappearing into the blindfold that covered his eyes. "If you care for him that much though, tell me to stop and I will."

"Hmm," The Doctor cried out around the gag unable to form the word as the Master smiled at him.

"You hear that Jackie boy. He wants this to happen," The Master whispered in his ear.

"Go to hell," Jack moaned.

"You first," The Master replied as he drove the knife deep. Snapping back to the cells the Doctor grabbed onto the cell door.

"Leave him alone," He called out as loudly as he could. He was hit in the stomach with the stick again, but it didn't deter him. "Why are you hurting him? What has he done?"

"Quiet," A voice in one of the cells hissed at him, but he ignored him as he was hit with the pointed end of the stick this time.

"I demand to speak with whoever is in charge." He was promptly stabbed in the leg this time with the pointed end of the stick. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground with the stick still stuck in his leg. The guard calmly reached into the cell and pulled the stick out before turning back towards the events. The Doctor pushed himself to the back of the cell again. He had to escape now. Not just for himself but for Jack. He didn't believe for one moment that Jack deserved whatever torture was befalling him on this planet. The screams went on for almost an hour before suddenly the planet went quiet again. The Doctor was silently grateful that he could no longer hear Jack's suffering.

"Grab him," A voice said. He looked up to see the door of his cell being opened. Two men came into the cell and grabbed his arms.

"You are making a big mistake," he hissed in fear. The men didn't stop nor listen to him as he was thrown on the ground outside of the cell next to a man who was covered from head to toe in cuts. The man was barely breathing and the Doctor could tell it was only a matter of time before he took his last. He didn't have time to wonder why before the sound of whip cracked through the air. He screamed in pain as the whip cut across his back. He tried to move away as he was hit over and over again. There was nowhere to run though and he was already weakened from the lack of food. He cried out in pain until his world went dark.

When he opened his eyes again he was lying on the same spot. The camp had gone quiet as it was now late into their night and most were asleep. They cared little for the men they had abused and the Doctor knew from experience that come morning the ones that were still alive would be put in a cell while the dead would be disposed of. How he wasn't sure and he really didn't want to find out. He needed to get away from the camp before they noticed he was still alive. His back burned as though he were laying on top of hot coals. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as he turned over onto his stomach. Beside him the man who was covered in cuts had stopped breathing. The Doctor felt his anger rise but it fueled him to move. He slowly pushed himself up on his hands and knees.

"I've got you," A voice whispered. He felt a hand on his arm and he turned to see a man dressed all in black kneeling next to him. He motioned for another man to come over to him.

"Please leave me alone," The Doctor found himself begging.

"We have a camp away from this place. We can take you to it or you can return to their cells. It is your choice," The man informed him. He didn't know if he could trust the man, but he knew he couldn't take another beating like the one he received tonight. He nodded allowing the man to help him to stand. He couldn't help the cry of pain as he stood and the man hushed him. He walked slowly beside the man heading away from the camp. As they did so he saw Jack lying near other men who were dead. The men searching the camp ignored him though as Jack writhed in pain from the cuts on his body.

"He is alive too," The Doctor informed the man. The man turned to see Jack and started to turn away.

"The whore stays," The man told him.

"Please, he has saved me in the past. I can't leave him," The Doctor begged softly. The man continued to walk. "Please, he can help you. He is a good man and I am sure he doesn't belong here."

"Like you Time Lord?" The Man asked as he paused. The Doctor froze, he had made sure not to mention that he wasn't human but somehow the man knew.

"Yes," The Doctor answered looking the man in the eyes. The man snapped his fingers and pointed to Jack. Two men grabbed Jack roughly hauling him after them as he struggled against them. The Doctor felt the man pull on his arm and slowly he began to walk again.

The Doctor didn't know how long they walked for as he fought to remain conscious. His leg though gave out on him every other step and his back and body burned from the beating he had received. He was also weak from lack of nutrition and water. He kept putting one foot in front of the other though. Not for his own sake but for Jacks. He focused on the fact that if he gave up or didn't go with the men, Jack would be forced back to the encampment as well. Stumbling he hit the ground hard as the man helping him walk didn't even try to stop him from falling.

"Are you sure this is the great Time Lord?" The man asked in disgust.

"Do you dare question my leadership?" Another man wondered as he came forward. The Doctor turned his head slightly away from the two arguing men to look for Jack. He was relieved to see that Jack was still coming with them. He was fighting the men though as he lifted his legs and kicked out at them. They continued to drag him along as if he were a doll. With the knowledge that Jack was still with him, he tried to stand up and continue on. He cried out in pain and frustration as he couldn't. The man picked him up as if he were a child and flung him over his shoulder. He screamed in pain.

"Quiet," the man snapped as he started to walk again. Without having to pace himself to the Doctor's slow steps, he was able to move faster. Unfortunately for the Doctor every step was agony. The ground blurred several times before it went completely dark.

He opened his eyes again to find that he was laying on the ground once more. A fire was lit nearby giving warmth to the camp, but he couldn't feel it from his position near a low mound. He shivered from the cold of the place but at the same time his back burned as though he were laying in the fire itself. Nearby Jack laid huddled near the mound. Pushing himself with his feet he clawed his way over to his once friend. Jack didn't even look at him as he pushed himself between the mound and the Captain.

"Jack, it's me," The Doctor whispered softly. He reached up and moved a piece of hair off of Jack's forehead. Jack whimpered shying away from his touch. "Oh Jack what did they do to you?" He didn't know how long the two of them laid in pain together until he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see the man who had carried him approaching them. He hoped silently that they weren't moving again.

"Eat," the man said roughly, throwing a piece of stale bread and a bottle of water at the Doctor. The Doctor took them gratefully.

"Where is his?" He asked as the man turned away without providing Jack any food.

"There is no reason why we should waste our food rations on the whore. If he dies he will just come back," The man informed him with no emotion in his voice.

"Just because he can come suffer and then come back doesn't mean he should. He is still human and can still feel the pain that has been inflicted upon him," The Doctor hissed.

"Then share your rations with him. Know this though Time Lord, when you become weak and can no longer contribute to the group, we won't feed you either," The man responded walking away. The Doctor didn't watch him go as he turned his attention back to Jack. He opened the bottle of water and took a small drink from it. He then helped Jack take a drink. Jack tried to gulp it, but the Doctor pulled it back away from him before he could. He then took another drink before closing the bottle. Breaking off half of his bread he offered to the Captain. Jack hesitated before taking it from him. He shoved it all into his mouth quickly.

"I'm not going to take it from you," The Doctor whispered. He slowly ate his own portion, as he laid near Jack. Just being near the Captain made him feel safe even if Jack was in no position to protect him if someone came to them. He wondered how long Jack had been trapped on Hades enduring until he had arrived. Even though his own body was just as injured he focused on Jack for a moment. He cried out as he forced himself to lean up and examine Jack's injuries. Due the Atron energy that ran through his body past wounds were no longer visible. He would heal again with no scarring, but his pleas as the men hurt him let the Doctor know this wasn't Jack's first time being beat. He ran his fingers gently along Jack's back. Jack whimpered and the Doctor made gentle shushing sounds.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. When they reached their final destination he was going to have to find out if they had any medicine for Jack. For now though he grabbed the bottle of water again. Ripping off a piece of his torn shirt, he poured a small amount of the water onto it. Gently he tried to clean Jack's wounds but there wasn't enough water and he didn't want to waste it. Sighing with frustration he took another drink and allowed Jack another before hiding the water behind him. He then snuggled closer to Jack. He closed his eyes trying to rest his aching body. He didn't open his eyes as he felt Jack move slightly and then Jack's arms carefully wrap around his sore body.

"Are you really here?" Jack wondered softly. He couldn't help but think he was just imagining the Doctor here taking care of him as he had thought of the Doctor often over the years. Except no one had ever been this kind to him since he arrived on this horrible planet.

"Yes," The Doctor answered him, moving closer. He opened his eyes and looked up. Jack was looking back down at him with sadness in his eyes.

"I have wanted to see you again for so long Doc, but not here. Never here," Jack informed him. He hung his head, closing his eyes once more.

"I will get us off this planet Jack," The Doctor promised.

"How?" Jack wondered. The Doctor didn't answer as he didn't know yet, but he wasn't going to let Jack rot on this planet for all eternity. He was going to save him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor felt as though he had just fallen asleep when he was shaken awake. The man wasn't gentle about it, causing every bone in his body to ache and his cuts to burn. He moaned, moving away from the man's hands and into the cold air.

"Get up," the man demanded. The Doctor shook his head no as rather than opening his eyes, he moaned curling more into Jack trying to reclaim the warmth that he had lost.

"I said get up," the man ordered. "We have to get moving soon."

"He's not ready to move," the Doctor informed the man as he finally opened his eyes.

"Then he stays behind," the man seethed. The Doctor glared at the man. The glared deepened as the man threw another piece of bread at the doctor, hitting him in the head with it. He paid no mind to the Doctor's anger as he turned and walked away. The Doctor didn't watch him as he looked towards Jack instead. Though Jack had kept him warm, Jack was sweating and shivering in the cold air. His body was wracked with fever and his skin flush. The Doctor reached out gently brushing the hair away from Jack's face as he tried to wake him. Jack didn't respond to him right away and the Doctor feared that it wouldn't be much longer before he gave in to his injuries. Still he wasn't going to let that happen if he could help it.

"Wake up Jack," He whispered. "We have to get going." Jack barely stirred. Out of the corner of his eyes, the Doctor could see the men picking up the camp. Knowing it was just a matter of minutes before they left, the Doctor tried again. One thing was for sure though, he wasn't gonna leave without him. He would rather face the unknown with Jack then continue on without him. He leaned up kissing Jack softly on his forehead. "Please, Jack wake up."

"Doctor," Jack's voice was so soft that the Doctor barely heard him.

"I'm here Jack. I'm sorry, but you have to wake up now," The Doctor pleaded.

"Five more minutes," Jack moaned. His eyes were still closed and in his feverish state he didn't realize where they were.

"Unfortunately we don't have them. Please, Jack just open your eyes for me," The Doctor begged of his friend. Jack opened his eyes revealing that the irises of his eyes were bloodshot making his blue eyes stand out. He tried to move, but he didn't have the strength to keep going and his arms gave out on him. The doctor wasn't going to give up on him though. Groaning, he pulled himself up using the mound as leverage. Try as he might though he wasn't strong enough to pull Jack up as well as hold himself up. He desperately looked around for anyone willing to help them. Thankfully one of the other men took mercy on them and pulled Jack roughly to his feet. The Doctor was in no position to support Jack as they walked yet he did anyways standing to the left of Jack as the other man supported him on the right. He could barely keep standing up, but he wasn't going to give up on Jack and leave him.

As they walked across the barren wasteland it was hard to tell how long they walked for or how many miles they crossed. The group moved ahead of them no longer concerned about whether or not the two of them were able to make it. Hades was an unforgiving place. It has claimed many lives since the prison colony had been established. Though the man had hoped that the Time Lord would be able to save them they didn't put their faith in him. Hope was a fragile thing on Hades and if the Doctor died he would be just one more statistic. The Doctor though had no plans of dying. He had lived through so many things in the past that should have killed him, including the death of his own people. He wasn't going to let the prison planet be the end of them. He just had to force himself to put one foot in front of the other and keep moving. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, that he was going to give up, he saw the buildings in the distance.

The buildings gave him the strength to keep going and somehow he made it to them. As they grew closer he could see that the buildings weren't carved out of hills like in the other colony but built from clay bricks. They formed a town that had been built into the barren wasteland of Hades. Also, unlike the caves, the people had made a life here. Their village had small shops and much to the Doctor's surprise children running around. The children were covered in dirt and torn clothes with no shoes. Their clothes were too large for them as they had been made from old uniforms of prisoners that had passed away.

"What are children doing here," the Doctor asked in confusion. "This planet was established for people who were killers and the worst of the humanity."

"That may have been the truth at one time," the man answered. "But over the years kings and rulers have sent people here who were in their way or disagreed with them. I was one of them. The prince wanted to marry my wife and I wouldn't let them. He banished my daughter and I here so that he could claim her. My daughter was only an infant at the time and for three years now she has lived without the sun. You have to help her Timelord."

"I will," the Doctor agreed though at the moment he didn't know how. He tried to look around as he was led by the man into a small house. Opening the door, The doctor could see a single room inside with a small bed, a table, a few cupboards and a little nook in the wall with a fire.

"This will be your house," The man informed the Doctor.

"Where is Jack going to stay?" the Doctor asked.

"The whore has not been given a home," the man answered.

"Then he is going to stay with me," the Doctor informed the man.

"They thought you might say that," the man answered. He didn't argue the Doctor as he helped jack into the house and onto the bed. The Doctor slumped into the chair as the door behind them was closed. He was grateful for a moment to rest, but he was also eager to get up and explore. He was exhausted from the walk though. Not even, his curiosity of why there were children and women on Hades was able to make him move. The only thing that did was the man lying near him. Jack groaned and then whimpered as he tried to get comfortable on the bed. Realizing that Jack still needed someone to take care of him and there was no one else, the Doctor forced himself to his feet.

At the end of the bed, there was a small locker that he bypassed and headed for the cupboard next to the fire instead. Inside the cupboard, there was a meagre amount of food not enough to satisfy one man and he was going to have to make the food last for the both of them. Also in the cupboard, there was a few makeshift clay plates, a clay cup, and a bottle of water. He poured Jack a small glass of water and gave it to him as he continued to look around the hut. He found nothing of use though. A knock upon the door startled him. Going to it, he opened the door to find the man standing outside. In his hands, he held new clothes and a small clay bowl. Inside the bowl was a dark thick paste.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked as he took the items.

"It will help your cuts to heal," the man answered. "I suggest you rest now because first thing in the morning you are to report to the leader for job assignment."

"And if I don't," the Doctor asked.

"Then you will be cast out and your friend will be returned to the men." The Doctor closed the door, not giving the man a chance to speak again. As he approached the bed he saw that Jack's eyes were closed. He was unsure though if Jack had passed out or if he had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. It didn't matter either way. He sat down on the edge of the bed as he tried to figure out how to apply the paste. Since he didn't know what was in it, he didn't want to risk touching it and poisoning himself. Setting the bowl down, he took off his torn shirt. He placed it over his fingers then used them to dip into the bowl and spread the paste on Jack's back. Jack groaned as his back was touched and tried to move away from the Doctor's hands.

"Easy now this will make you feel better," the Doctor promised. He spread a thick layer of the paste on Jack's back and then helped him to put a new shirt on to cover it. He didn't worry about his own injuries as he laid down on the bed. He wrapped his arms gently around Jack as he closed his own eyes and tried to rest. In the morning, he would have a job to do. He just hoped they took his injuries into account or he would fail Jack and the others before he even began

-DW-

Jack didn't know how long he was asleep for before his bladder woke him up. It had been awhile since he had to use the loo as he normally was denied water by the people who lived here. As his mind came into focus he realized that he was in bed with a shivering warm. The fact that the Doctor was warm to the touch meant that he was developing an infection as he normally was cooler than Jack. Jack carefully got out of bed, so as not to hurt the Doctor any further and went to the dying fire. He found a few pieces of wood to the side of the fireplace and added them in. He stoked the fire until the flames rose high enough to provide warmth and light to the small room. Turning back he could see the Doctor more clearly and saw that while the doctor had attended his own wounds he cared little about himself. Shaking his head Jack went and explored the room.

In the chest at the end of the bed, he found a blanket and a few stray pieces of cloth that could be used as washcloths. He pulled the blanket out and laid it at the end of the bed before continuing his search. Opening the cupboard he found the bottle of water the Doctor had used earlier. He opened and took a drink before finding the cup he had used. He poured a little bit of the water into the cup and then knelt beside the bed. He gently stroked the Doctor's hair trying to be gentle as he woke him.

"Doctor open your eyes. I need you to sit up so I can tend to your back," Jack cooed at him. The doctor groaned turning more into the pillow not wanting to open his eyes quite yet.

"I just want to sleep," the Doctor whined. He wasn't sure why people kept waking him up rather than letting him sleep like he needed to.

"You need to be tended to first," Jack told him.

"I'm fine," The Doctor moaned.

"Your back is a mess sweetheart. You can't just ignore the fact that you are hurt or you are going to regenerate. Now just sit up for a minute and let me tend to your wounds like you did mine. Then we can curl up under the blanket I found and sleep," Jack tempted the Doctor. The Doctor hesitated for a moment before he rolled over onto his stomach. He pushed himself slowly up until he was sitting facing the wall. He didn't sit straight but hunched over, obviously too tired to hold himself up. Jack moved so that he was no longer kneeling on the floor but sitting on the edge of the bed. Grabbing the cloth, he dipped it into the water and touched it gently to the Doctor's back. The Doctor cried out in pain is Jack touched his back and Jack made gentle shushing sounds.

"Why did you get sent here?" The Doctor asked as he attempted to distract himself from the pain in his back.

"I made mistakes," Jack answered vaguely. "Why did you get sent here?"

"I ran from the Shadow Proclamation. I also made mistakes Jack. I tried to change history and ruined a woman's legacy. She had a beautiful history that now ends with her committing suicide," The Doctor admitted to him. He flinched away from Jack's touch as Jack tried to clean a particularly deep wound.

"Back when I was in the Time Agency, I was sent to the planet Fuego Verde. The Time Agency sent me to kill the crowned prince and princess in order to overthrow the Monarchy that had taken hold. The king had no other heirs and they hoped by killing them that an election could take place and the Time Agency could have one of their own men elected. I was chosen to go and I didn't question why, I just followed my orders. I lied to the prince and told him I was a prince as well. The prince was naive and he believed my lies and invited me to the castle for the annual feast. I could have poisoned their food and had the cooks blamed, but the more time I spent with the family the more I liked them. That night after everyone had gone to bed, I ended up in the prince's room," Jack began. If the Doctor was willing to tell the truth, he could too. Despite what the Doctor would think of him.

"Does this end with a naked escape?" The Doctor questioned. Jack had more naked escape stories than anyone else he knew and told them well.

"Not this time. I bedded the prince and then held him as he drifted off to sleep. I still couldn't kill him though. Come morning I told him the Time Agency's plans to kill searched my possessions and found a vial of poison that the agency had given me. They ordered my arrest but by that time I was gone. I fled both the planet and the agency and didn't look back. It wasn't until recently when I was traveling that I saw the prince again. He recognized me and had me arrested and brought here," Jack told the Doctor. He pulled a new shirt off the floor and helped the Doctor put his arms into it. The Doctor laid down on the bed, his back stinging from being cleaned. He was grateful when Jack laid down with him, pulling the blanket up to try to warm them. He snuggled into Jack, but he was too sore to sleep yet.

"Jack why do they call you the whore?" The Doctor wondered as he had heard the name several times since his arrival. He felt Jack tense.

"I'd rather not say," Jack answered softly.

"I want to hear it from you Jack. I don't blame or judge you for anything that you did to stay alive here. Hades is an unforgiving place and then men will tell me to try to separate me from you. I would rather hear it from you first," The Doctor informed Jack. Jack remained quiet and the Doctor didn't push the conversation.

"I don't want you to hate me," Jack finally told him.

"I won't hate you Jack. I could never hate you," The Doctor said. He tried to cuddle more into Jack for the warmth, but he was unable to get any closer. Jack put an arm gently around him.

"When I first arrived here, I went to the caves just like you did. They caught me and put me inside one of the cells. Back then, they killed rather than just beat the people and nightly I had to watch other's die knowing it would be my turn." Jack's voice cracked. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I was left for days before they finally dragged me out and it discovered that I can't die. so it became a game. How long could they keep me alive before I died from my injuries."

"I'm so sorry," The Doctor interrupted. Jack took a deep breath and continued before he lost the courage.

"Eventually they decided that since I didn't stay dead, I didn't need to eat or drink. One man tried to get me to spread my legs for them, insisting they would feed me if I did. I don't know how many times I starved to death before I gave in," Jack whispered. The Doctor hugged him tightly even though it hurt the both of them. He trembled with both pain and anger at what happened to Jack. He leaned up kissing Jack softly on the cheek. Jack looked at him with surprise. The Doctor though hit his head once more. Jack smiled as he held the Time Lord against him. Closing his eyes he tried to drift off to sleep once more.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor woke up early the next morning. His body still felt sore and he wasn't looking forward to going and finding out what work they were going to be giving him. He understood having to contribute to the community, but, as much as he hated to admit it, any hard work would be almost impossible for him to perform at the moment. On top of that he wasn't ready to forfeit the warmth that he was receiving from the thin blanket and Jack's arms. His relationship with Jack had always been a complicated one. Though he loved Jack in his own way, he never really saw them as a couple or saw a possibility for a relationship. Still, he took comfort in the fact that whenever he needed Jack, he would be there for him. Even on a destitute planet like Hades. Reluctantly he pushed the blanket back and sat up.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked him as he got out of bed.

"I have to go get a job," the Doctor answered slightly amused. In different circumstances, the thought of working may be fun. He had even posed as a teacher several times before. Now his only concern was keeping Jack and himself alive long enough to find a way off this planet.

"I'm sure they would understand if you were late," Jack told him, though they both knew it was a lie.

"I don't think they would," the Doctor replied. He fixed his shirt and tied his shoes before standing up fully. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"At least eat something before you go." Jack got out of the bed as well and went to the cupboard. He pulled out a piece of stale bread and the rest of the bottle of water. He broke off a piece of the bread, before handing the rest of it to the Doctor. The two of them sat back down on the floor by the bed and ate their meager breakfast. They didn't talk but just enjoyed each other's company for a moment. That moment was interrupted though by a knock on the door. The Doctor finished his last bite of bread and took a drink of water.

"Just a moment," He called out. Leaning over he kissed Jack softly on the cheek. Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor holding him for a moment.

"Be safe," Jack whispered before releasing the hug. The Doctor stood and headed for the door opening it to reveal the man who had helped him yesterday.

"It is time to report for job duties," The man informed him. The Doctor nodded and closed the door. Turning he started down the street to the leader's house.

"The leader's house is the other direction," the man informed him.

"Right, sorry," the Doctor answered automatically. He turned around and started to head in the other direction. He walked past the man, not caring if he actually followed. The man though quickly caught up with him.

"I'll take you there since it is your first time," the man offered. The Doctor nodded but kept walking. "My name is Harris by the way."

"I'm the Doctor," The Doctor responded. They kept walking until they came to a house that was larger than all the rest. It had a clay fence out in the front of the building and a few others stood in the yard waiting for the leader. It didn't take long for the man to appear and the Doctor wasn't surprised to see that the man looked like he had been in his fair share of fights. Scars covered the man's body and his head was freshly shaven. He looked the men in the yard over before beginning to call out assignments. Finally, he made his way over to the Doctor.

"So you are the infamous Time Lord," He scoffed. "Don't expect any favors or leniency. Here you work for your home and food just like the rest of us. Now tell me Time Lord, what is your name?"

"The Doctor," He answered for the second time that day.

"Good, we need a Doctor here. Our last one passed away a while back and we have people with injuries who need attending to," The Leader told him.

"I'm not actually a Doctor," The Doctor informed the man.

"Do you have any medical training?" The Leader asked him.

"Yes," The Doctor admitted.

"Then you are the Doctor. Harris will show you to your new home," The Leader advised him. He started to turn away from the Doctor, but the Doctor stopped him.

"What about my friend Jack?" The Doctor wondered.

"We have no use for a whore in the city," the Leader spat in disgust.

"Jack is both smart and strong I'm sure you can find something to do," the Doctor argued on Jack's behalf. He knew Jack would get bored of being around their home all day and if they allowed Jack to work it would give him something to do. Also, it would help with their food and water rations. While he didn't mind sharing and didn't usually eat much, the low water ration was hard. He was also going to have to find a way to get potassium in his system or he risked becoming sick.

"I will consider it. For now Harris will show you to your new home. The whore may continue to live with you if that is what you want," The Leader said dismissively.

"It is." The Doctor walked out of the fenced area and to Harris. He let Harris take the lead as he followed him to two small buildings that set near each other. One of the building was marked with the word doctor over the door.

"This is where you will be working and the other building is your home. I need to return to my own home now. Do you have any questions before I go?" Harris wondered.

"Rations?" The Doctor questioned.

"Food and water will be brought to you later," Harris answered. "All food is collected and distributed around the city at noon. I suggest you hold on to your rations from the day before and eat the rest as breakfast."

"If I am going to be a doctor I will need supplies to treat people," The Doctor stated.

"They are provided within."

"And when do you receive supplies," he asked. He wondered if he could use the supply ship to sneak off of the planet. Once gone he could always bring the TARDIS back for Jack if they both couldn't leave at the same time.

"That's not for you to know," Harris answered. He bid the Doctor farewell as the Doctor entered the first building. Going inside he saw it was a small room was another room off it. The first room had a simple bench in it that ran the length of the wall and the Doctor determined it was the waiting room. Going into the second room, he saw that it had a simple bed step up. There were several cupboards with supplies and he was surprised to see medication in them. He looked at the vials. There were basic pain pills, aspirin, and sedatives among a few other things. closing the cupboard he left the office and went to the house. The house that he was given was larger than the previous one to show his new position within the community. Going inside he found that not only did it have a separate bedroom, it also had a small kitchen with cabinets. There was room to make a life in the house. Still the house would never be his home and he was determined to get the TARDIS pack. Leaving the home he returned to the one they have they given been given for the night. Going inside he found Jack sitting alone on the floor.

"Grab whatever we have Jack we have a new home," the Doctor told him.

"So what job did they give you," Jack wondered as he collected the little bit of food that was still remaining.

"I'm going to be the doctor," the Doctor exclaimed. Jack looked at him out of the corner of his eye as he continued to move around the room.

"I know that is your title Doc, but do you actually know how to be a doctor?" Jack wondered. A small pout formed on the Doctors face.

"I was a front Line medic during the Time War. I also tend species periodically when they need assistance. I know enough to help these people and keep them alive," the Doctor informed Jack.

"Sorry," Jack told the doctor realizing that he had offended him. There was nothing to carry the items they had in so Jack laid them on one of the clean shirts and made a bundle. Leaving the small dwelling they returned to the new one. Jack sat the bundle down in the kitchen area as he looked around. There was a makeshift couch that didn't look that comfortable in the living room. Jack sat on it and realized he was right.

"Since there are two rooms now I could sleep on the couch," Jack offered trying to not overstep his bounds. The Doctor came and sat down beside him. He turned to look at Jack in confusion as he was sure the couch was made with the same material as the house and then covered with a blanket.

"I don't mind you sharing a bed with me," the Doctor mumbled so softly that Jack barely heard him.

"Strictly platonic, of course," Jack said. The Doctor smiled at him.

"Of course," the Doctor answered without hesitation. Looking around more the Doctor found that inside the home, near the couch, there was a door. Opening the door, the Doctor found that it separated the house from his office. He was happy to see it as it meant that he didn't have to spend his day inside the office waiting for patients. Instead, he could spend time with Jack and still know if someone needed his help. He opened the door and he didn't have to wait long until he had his first patient. The man was elderly, walking with a slight limp. He was hunched over and couldn't straighten due to the arch in his spine. The man had a deep cough that wracked his body and the Doctor had to wait for him to catch his breath before he could find out what was wrong.

"Here drink this," The Doctor offered the man a small glass of water and the man took it gratefully. "How long have you had the cough for?"

"Doesn't matter. I am here about my leg not my bloody lungs," The man answered crankily. He rolled up his trouser's leg to reveal a deep gash on his leg. The cut was obviously infected but besides cleaning it out the Doctor wasn't sure what else he could do for the man. There was no antibiotics in his medical supplies

"How did you get that?" the Doctor asked in concern. He looked around for a clean bandage to put around the man's leg, but there was nothing he could use. Feeling more frustrated than before, he grabbed another cup of water to use.

"In the mines," the man answered as though it was nothing and to him perhaps it wasn't. "Just need it cleaned up so I can get back to work."

"You need to put your leg up and rest," the Doctor informed him.

"If I don't work then I don't eat. I'm going to be dead soon anyways," the man replied sharply. "I will rest then. Just finish cleaning my leg up so that I can go." The Doctor did with the man requested even though he was unhappy with it because the Doctor knew the man was right. Whether he lasted the night or died within the next week he was going to succumb soon to either the cough for the infection and the Doctor had no way to stop it.

"How long have you been on Hades?" The Doctor wondered as he tried to distract the man from the painful manipulation of his leg.

"I don't know. Seems like I have always been here," the man answered. The Doctor furrowed his brow in confusion as he finish cleaning the man's leg. The man thanked him and then headed out on his way again. The Doctor though went into the next room where Jack was waiting. He felt guilty that he couldn't help the man. Jack looked up at him from the couch but before he could say anything there was a knock at the door. Groaning in frustration he turned to answer it.

"Here are your rations," an obviously pregnant young woman said. In her arms, she had a loaf of bread, a few apples and two bottles of water. Beside her another young man stood holding the rest of the food. The Doctor stared at her as he wondered where they had gotten apples from. "I need your old bottles to refill with water."

"Right, yes," the Doctor said hurriedly. He took the rations from the young woman and turned to set them on the couch and grab the bottles. Jack had heard her and handed the young woman the bottle left over from yesterday. The woman took it and put it in the sack before starting to move on. The Doctor went to the door to stop her.

"Before you go how far along are you," the Doctor asked.

"I don't know," the woman answered softly as she put a protective hand on her stomach.

"You have to be getting close to your delivery date," The Doctor told her once again confused.

"I must be going to her I have a lot to do," the woman said avoiding his question.

"I'm the Doctor. After you finish your rounds, you should come by my clinic so I can check on you and the baby," the Doctor insisted. He didn't know what he could possibly do to help the woman. He didn't have the supplies or equipment that he needed, but he wasn't going to let the young woman or her unborn child suffer. She was another one who shouldn't have been on Hades in his opinion. He was going to find out why she was though and do his best to get her and her child off the planet as well.

"Doctor who," she wondered.

"Just the Doctor," he exclaimed happily as he remembered how much he loved hearing that and hoped that it wouldn't be the last time.

"My name is Cadis," the young woman told him before turning to go on her way again. There were still people waiting for their rations and she couldn't rest or eat until she had finished her deliveries. The doctor let her go, hoping that she would stop by again. Closing the door, he found that Jack had set out one apple each for them and a piece of bread.

"Why doesn't anyone know how long they have been here?" The Doctor asked as he sat down on the couch next to Jack and picked up his apple.

"With it always being dusk, it is hard to keep track of the days," Jack replied.

"Yet they always seem to know what time it is. I haven't seen a clock though," The Doctor thought out loud.

"Me either," Jack responded. The Doctor looked at him for a moment before taking a bite of his apple. The apple was juicy and sweet and the Doctor groaned in pleasure. Now if only he could have a cup of tea he would be set.

The rest of the afternoon was relatively quiet. He treated a few more people for cuts and scrapes, but he didn't see the young woman again. He also heard nothing from the leader on what Jack's job was going to be. At the very least he hoped that the leader would allow Jack to help him in the clinic.

That night they retired to bed early, both of them exhausted as their bodies continued to heal. The bed in this home was softer than the previous and the blanket slightly thicker. He relished in the warmth as he lay happily in Jack's arms. Jack kissed him softly on the top of the head. Leaning up he caught Jack's lips against his own. He kissed him deeply allowing Jack to explore his mouth. Neither one of them try to take charge as they took comfort in each others arms. Jack moved his hands downward gripping the Doctor's bottom as he pushed their hips together. The doctor groaned rolling out of Jack's embrace. Jack wondered if he had done something wrong, but he didn't have to wonder long as the doctor kicked his trousers off. Jack quickly followed his lead, anxious to be with the Doctor before he changed his mind. The Doctor rolled up on his hands and knees, keeping his body low. Jack wasted no time moving behind him, taking in the Doctor's body. There was nothing to use as lube so Jack stuck his finger in his mouth and pushed it against the Doctor's hole. The Doctor pushed back slightly, allowing Jack to slip inside. Jack almost came right then and he had to reach down and squeeze himself to keep from ruining the moment. He removed his finger and add more spit to his cock before lining it up with the Doctor's entrance. As gently as he could he pushed himself in, moving forward until his hips were flush with the Doctor's bottom.

"Jack," the Doctor moaned as he couldn't contain his whimpers. This wasn't the first time that they had sex with each other, but it had been a long time since their bodies had moved as one. Jack tried to be gentle, but he couldn't hold off long as he was desperate to find his release. He thrust hard into the Doctor, making sure to angle him and hit his prostate. He worried he was being too hard, but the Doctor pushed back on to him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Reaching around he grabbed the Doctor's cock, pumping it. He felt the Doctor's body tense and heard the Doctor let out a deep low moan as he spilled himself into Jack's hand. Jack released his member to grab his hips, slamming hard twice before finding his own release deep inside the Doctor's body. Not wanting to crush the Doctor and hurt him, he rolled to the side, hitting his back on the bed. He cried out in pain as his back hit the bed.

"Ape." the Doctor shook his head. He rolled onto his side and Jack followed his lead.

"It's your fault," Jack retaliated. The Doctor moved into his arms once more and kissed his lips softly.

"Sorry," The Doctor whispered as he kissed Jack again.

"Don't be," Jack smiled. He held the Doctor, gently running his hand up and down his side as they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When the Doctor awoke the next morning, he realized that he still had no trousers on. He had rolled over in his sleep so that his back was now to Jack's chest and he could feel Jack's cock hard against him. Jack was still sleeping soundly and the Doctor considered for a moment just letting him sleep. It had been so long though since someone had made love to him before last night and last night had just been about finding a release. Wanting to feel Jack again, he grabbed Jack's hand, bringing it to his mouth. Tenderly he kissed Jack's wrist, nipping it softly with his teeth.

"Morning," Jack moaned. The Doctor wiggled his bottom slightly against Jack. He was rewarded for his effort by Jack's hand slipping down between the two of them and a moment later he felt Jack pushing into his body. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes," The Doctor moaned. There was no rush this time as Jack held him tightly, their bodies moving slowly as one. The Doctor held Jack's arm to himself as Jack kissed the back of his neck. Jack loved the soft whimpers he made the Doctor make.

"Jack," The Doctor cried out as he found his release first. Jack didn't hold back anymore as he moved to find his own release. Still holding the Doctor tightly his movements became rougher. It didn't take him much longer and he fell over the edge once more deep inside the Doctor's body. They laid silently for awhile, Jack still deep inside the Doctor before Jack broke the silence.

"Where is this going?" Jack wondered as he continued to hold the Doctor.

"Does it matter?" The Doctor asked, turning his head slightly so that he could look at Jack. Jack shook his head no as he kissed him softly on the lips and the Doctor reciprocated. It didn't matter where their relationship was going at the moment as long as he could hold the Doctor for a little while. It had only been a few days since they met up again and it could be years before they found a way to leave the planet. He had no doubt the Doctor was going to find a way off the planet and Jack hoped that he would go with him when he did. Whether or not they continued to travel together, Jack didn't know. He no longer had Torchwood or anything holding him to Earth so there was nothing stopping him from traveling with the Doctor, except for the Doctor. He felt himself slip out of the Doctor's body and then the Doctor moved out of his arms.

"I need a shower," The Doctor complained as he stretched. His bottom was sore from Jack but he found he actually enjoyed the soreness. What he didn't enjoy was the feeling of wetness from Jack's cum. Still it was a small price to pay. 

"We still have half a bottle of water left. It's not enough for a shower, but we can at least clean up a little," Jack informed him as he sat up.

"We should save it. I don't know what the daily ration of water is and we need to make sure we have water available," The Doctor answered unhappily. He got a clean cloth and wiped himself down the best he could before dressing in the same clothes from the day before. Contrary to what his companions thought he didn't actually like wearing the same clothes every day and had several suits to choose from. Heading into the kitchen he found a clay jug that he could use for the remainder of the water since they had to turn in the bottles. He emptied the water into the jug as Jack split the remainder of the apple in half and gave half of it to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled, eating his apple as he moved to the door in the living room. He opened it, letting people know he was available if they needed the Doctor. He wished there was more to do on this planet as he became bored quickly waiting for patients and not having at least a book to read.

He was disappointed when there was a knock on the front door of their home rather than the office. Standing up he went to the door. Jack came out of the bedroom and the Doctor looked at him confused before he opened the door. He wasn't surprised to see that Harris was standing there as he was the main one who talked to them. He wasn't sure what Harris's job was inside of the community but if he had to guess it would be a greeter for the newcomers.

"Good morning," the Doctor said cheerfully, happy for the distraction.

"The leader has thought about your request and he has made the decision that the whore is to work in the mines. He is to immediately report to the leader for home reassignment and then head to the mines," Harris informed the Doctor. The Doctor paled slightly.

"His name is Jack and he is welcome to stay here for as long as he wants to," the Doctor informed him indignantly.

"Jack the whore," Harris replied. The Doctor heard Jack chuckle and he shook his head. "You realize that once that decision has been made, he will not be assigned a new home."

"Fine," The Doctor told him.

"I will tell the leader your decision. In the meantime, the whore needs to report to the mines," Harris said, acting as though Jack wasn't standing in the room.

"I will head out in just a moment," Jack responded. "Is there anyone who can show me where the mines are?"

"Do you remember where we came in town?" Harris wondered finally talking directly to Jack.

"Vaguely," Jack answered.

"Go there and the others who are heading to the mines will show you the way. I would hurry though unless you want to be left behind as they aren't good at waiting." Harris left and the Doctor closed the door behind him. Jack grabbed his shoes putting them on.

"Be careful in the mines," the Doctor told Jack.

"I will be," Jack promised. He didn't comment on the Doctor's insistence that he continue to live with him, but couldn't stop smiling at the thought the Doctor wanted him close. He kissed the Doctor softly on the lips before leaving their home. The Doctor went to sit down again, but a young man appeared at the clinic door before he had the chance to.

The Doctor didn't have time to worry about Jack as all morning he was busy with patients. Word had spread that there was a qualified Doctor in town and everyone was seeking his help. He helped them the best he could, but he was still limited with his resources. He especially felt guilty when a little boy, no older than three, was brought to his clinic by his mother. The little boy had a severe ear infection and the Doctor had no medication he could give him to help clear it up. He took the risk of giving the little boy pain pills to at least ease his suffering until he could figure out something to help the child. Though he felt like a failure, the little boy's mother was still happy for his help.

Around noon there was a knock at his home door again and he opened it to find Cadis standing there with the daily rations. The Doctor was happy to see that there were four bottles of water and extra bread as they were taking Jack's work into account. There were no apples today though and the Doctor hoped that they wouldn't be expected to survive off just bread and water for long.

"You didn't come in for a checkup yesterday," the Doctor scolded Cadis slightly. As he took the new rations from her and handed her the empty bottles from the day before.

"The baby will tell me when it's time to come visit you. Until then is there really anything you can do Doctor?" Cadis wondered. The Doctor sighed.

"No," he replied.

"Then I must be on my way," Cadis answered.

"No apples today?" the Doctor asked before she could leave. Cadis shook her head.

"Not today, but the leader is hopeful that will have fresh meat tomorrow," Cadis replied.

"How does he get fruit or even meat here?" the Doctor questioned her.

"It's not my place to know," Cadis answered him. She hurried on our way before the Doctor could question her anymore. He made her fall behind in her rounds and all she wanted to do was get home and get off her feet. The Doctor watched her go. No one here seemed to have answers about time or where supplies came from. They were happy with just going about their lives but the Doctor couldn't live like that. There was something wrong on Hades and he planned to find out what.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a little bit of a trek to get to the mines. Jack didn't mind it though as it gave him something to do besides sit around the house all day and be reliant on the Doctor. Though the Doctor was trapped on this planet as well, he had saved Jack from being tortured and had also stood up for him. Jack had been losing himself before the Doctor showed up and the Doctor was helping him to find his way back. Though Jack had always felt protective of the Doctor, it was nice to be taken care of for a change and he couldn't wait to get home to him.

As they got closer to the mines, Jack could see that it was another set of caves. Around the caves, carts were set out and had lumps of rocks in them. Jack tried to remember if he had seen evidence of the mining in the town. He was sure whatever they were mining for was not being used in the town but instead transported off the planet. Hades though had no resources that Jack was aware of, so he was interested to find out what was valuable enough to mine for. He followed the men closer to the mines and grabbed a hat and a pick axe. Going into the cave he continued to follow the men, a few of them branched off down one tunnel. He continued with the larger group though until the reached the end of the tunnel.

It wasn't hard to figure out what to do. The reason why though was beyond Jack as he continuously worked throughout the long day. The Doctor might have had a better idea and so when no one else was looking, he slipped a piece of the rock into one of his pockets. At the very least it would give the Doctor a five-minute distraction. At the end of the day, the group turned to leave the mines. As Jack followed behind them, he saw a glint of metal laying on the mine floor. It looked as though it had come off the pick-axe but it was too shiny. Moving quickly he reached down and scooped up, pocketing it as well.

"Hurry up Newbie," One of the men yelled. Happily Jack took off after them, eager to get home.

-DW-

The Doctor was busy all afternoon as well. He didn't know when Jack would get back and he found that he missed him. In the midafternoon, he saw people heading back towards their homes after finishing their day. Smiling he sat out two bottles of water near the couch. Finding a sharp piece of clay, he cut the bread into slices the best he could and then set them by the fire to warm up. Jack entered the house as the bread was beginning to toast and he took a deep breath in.

"That smells delicious," He stated. The Doctor smiled as Jack kissed him softly on the cheek. Turning he saw that Jack was covered, head to toe in dust.

"You need to get cleaned up," The Doctor informed him. "The water from yesterday is still in the jug."

"Will you help me wash my back?" Jack flirted. He was surprised when the Doctor nodded. The Doctor moved the toast away from the fire so that it didn't burn before standing up. Jack stripped out of his dusty clothes and laid them on the floor. The Doctor took a clean cloth, getting it wet in the bucket. He ran it across the back of Jack's neck before starting on his back.

"How were the mines?" The Doctor asked.

"Just what you would expect them to be. It is hard work, but I actually felt as though I had accomplished something for the first time in months. How was the clinic?" Jack wondered.

"Busy. Lots of people here who cut themselves. There was also a little boy who came in with his mother. He has a severe ear infection and there was nothing I could do to help him. He can lose his hearing if it continues to go untreated," The Doctor informed Jack, sounding slightly distressed. Jack turned around and took the Doctor into his arms. He held the Doctor closely, kissing him softly.

"You will find a way to help him," Jack informed the Doctor.

"What if I can't? Nothing makes sense here Jack. Time doesn't work normally and no one seems to notice nor care. Cadis informed me that we may have meat tomorrow, but when I asked her how she didn't know. I don't like not having answers Jack," The Doctor pouted slightly. He leaned more into Jack, resting his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Think of it as an adventure Doctor," Jack whispered. "You will help these people just like you always do and then we will get you home to your TARDIS. You just have to be patient until then."

"I hate being patient," The Doctor whined.

"I know," Jack cooed. He kissed the Doctor on the top of the head as he ran his hands down the Doctor's sides. Dipping them into the top of his trousers he pulled them down until the Doctor's bottom was exposed. He grabbed it with his hands, kneading the firm checks in his hands. The Doctor moaned, moving his hips against Jacks. Leaning back, he pushed his lips against Jack's kissing him deeply. Jack momentarily forgot about the items in his pocket or the toast that was waiting for them as he lifted the Doctor in his arms. Holding the Doctor up as he kissed him, he carefully inserted his finger into the Doctor's bottom making the Doctor moan. He pulled back from the kiss so that he could look the Doctor in the eyes as he held him. Balancing the Doctor against the wall, he removed his finger before he sheathed himself inside of the Doctor's body. The Doctor wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, helping him to hold himself up as Jack thrust into his body. The Doctor stared into his eyes as they moved as one. Panting, he leaned in, kissing Jack.

"You can't distract me this easily," He gasped as Jack moved particularly deep.

"I can try," Jack answered as the Doctor leaned back slightly again. He held Jack's shoulders staring him directly in the eyes. Jack couldn't contain the urge to cum and he found his release first, his legs nearly giving out. The Doctor stared him with hurt in his eyes, as Jack lowered him to the ground, but Jack wasn't done with him yet. Leading the Doctor to the couch, he knelt between the Doctor's legs and took his member into his mouth. The Doctor cried out as Jack then inserted to fingers into his anus, searching for his prostate. He found it and applied pressure as he continued to use his mouth to bring the Doctor over the edge as well. The Doctor bucked several times and Jack swallowed all the Doctor had to give him. As the Doctor's cock gave a final twitch, Jack released it with a pop. Kissing up his body, he found the Doctor's lips. The Doctor kissed him back softly as he fell to his side and lay sated on the couch.

"Bed," He yawned.

"Dinner first," Jack replied. He stood moving to get the forgotten toast. He put it next to the fire for a moment to rewarm it before bringing it to the Doctor. The Doctor lay with his head on Jack's thigh as he nibbled on his piece. Jack gently stroked the Doctor's head as he ate his own. As he did he thought about the fact that they were on a prison planet, but he felt happier than he had in a long time. It made as much sense to him as the planet did to the Doctor, but that was all right. For the first time in a long time, Jack felt as though he were home.

The piece of toast fell out of the Doctor's hand, landing on his chest as his breathing evened out. Jack chuckled to himself. As gently as he could he moved the Doctor's head to the couch as he stood. He retrieved the toast and carried it back to the kitchen with him. Looking around, Jack saw that the Doctor had wrapped the rest of the bread with a clean cloth in an effort to preserve it. Not wanting to be greedy, but still hungry, Jack used the sharp piece of clay to cut himself another small piece. Finishing it quickly, he moved back to the room and picked up an old pair of trousers and put them on. They had holes in them and would need to be replaced, but they would work for taking care of his main pair of clothes. He was going to have to try to clean them before he headed to work tomorrow. He didn't mind going around the house naked but if the Doctor had patients show up, he figured he better be dressed. As he tried to figure out how to clean the clothes, he found the bit of rock and metal he had brought home for the Doctor to analyze. Setting them aside for a moment, he looked at the clothes.

Carrying them out front he began to shake the clothes. Dust flew everywhere and Jack covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he coughed. Holding the legs of the trousers, he smacked them against the house. They made a dull thump sound as the dust fell off of them. Swinging them again made more dust fall.

"What are you doing?" A tired-sounding Doctor asked. Jack looked over to see the Doctor standing in the doorway. There was amusement in his eyes even as he yawned.

"Laundry," Jack answered with a grin. The Doctor nodded slowly before turning and heading back into the home, closing the door tightly behind him. Jack finished what he was doing and then went inside to find the Time Lord had retrieved his piece of toast and was eating again. In his other hand, he held the piece of metal that Jack had found.

"Where did you get this?" The Doctor wondered without looking at Jack.

"I found it inside the mines. Why what is it?" Jack asked as he sat down next to the Doctor. He grabbed the bottle of water off the table and took a long drink as the Doctor didn't answer him. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

"This can't exist. It is impossible," The Doctor muttered to himself. He ran his thumb along the edge of the metal leaving a thin trail of blood. Not that he seemed to notice.

"You always did like the impossible," Jack informed the Doctor. Grabbing the Doctor's hand, he wrapped his thumb in a bit of cloth. The Doctor looked down at his thumb confused for a moment until he saw the blood seeping into the cloth. Shrugging he turned his attention back to the metal.

"Have you ever heard of Atlantis, Jack?" The Doctor wondered as he looked at the piece of metal in his hand.

"You mean the supposedly missing island on Earth?" Jack asked. The Doctor gave Jack a look that he knew all too well. He had said something stupid in the Doctor's opinion and was now about to receive a lecture. That was alright though as Jack enjoyed listening to the Doctor talk about something he was passionate about.

"Humans," The Doctor sighed. "Atlantis is more than an Earth legend. It is a story that is told all around the universe and known to many cultures. Only humans would turn it into a story about a missing island on their own world."

"Then tell me the story," Jack cooed. He wrapped an arm around the Doctor's shoulders pulling him close to him. The Doctor rolled his eyes but settled back into Jack's embrace.

"The legends say that back when the universe was still young there were two civilizations that were already old. These two civilizations watched over the rest of creation. One felt contempt, the Lachirites, for the other species that evolved and wanted to rule over them. The other, the Atlantians, wanted to protect them and show them the ways of the universe. The two planets went to war against each other. They were of equal strength though and neither on could win. In a desperate move to stop the Lachirites, the Atlantians prepared the ultimate weapon to destroy the other planet," The Doctor told Jack softly.

"Did it work?" Jack questioned the Doctor. The Doctor shrugged.

"The Lachirites planet was destroyed and evidence of it has been found throughout the galaxy it was a part of. Comets, as well as one of the planets moons, all show evidence that the Lachirites did, in fact, exist. Archeologist," The Doctor laughed a little at the word which confused Jack. "Can't agree on when though. The planet Atlantis though has never been found. There is no evidence that it even existed except for in legend."

"And what does this have to do with the piece of metal," Jack asked.

"This piece of metal has markings on it that I have only seen in books before now. See these characters." The Doctor showed Jack a small set of markings on the back of the metal.

"What do they say?"

"I can't read them. Which is saying something since I know a lot of languages. Their meaning was lost in history," The Doctor answered Jack.

"So what you are saying is that you think that Hades is the lost planet of Atlantis. That is impossible even for you Doc," Jack chuckled. The Doctor didn't laugh with him. It sounded crazy and he knew it. The problem was that Hades didn't fit in with the rest of the solar system that it was a part of. The system had only three other outer planets and they were all large gas planet. Hades was roughly half of their size and covered with a strange sand, that wasn't found anywhere else in this system.

"Maybe," The Doctor whispered. He stood up, moving to the kitchen to hide the piece of metal. "If you find more of the metal and can bring it home, I would love to analyze it."

"I will see what I can do," Jack agreed. "What about the rock I brought you?"

"It's just a rock," The Doctor answered as he stored the piece of metal in the cupboard. The rock was the same thing that he had stared at day in and day out since arriving on the planet. The rock meant nothing to him while the little shard of metal fascinated him. Moving back through the living room towards the bedroom he shook his hips slight at Jack as an invitation. He laughed to himself as Jack jumped over the back of the couch to join him in the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

There wasn't much to do on a prison planet, the Doctor soon realized. There were no books, no television, no plays, and no past times to speak of. There were also no days off apparently as everyday Jack headed to the mines and he stayed behind to treat the wounded. Days they kept busy and had little time to think, nights though were another story. After supper was done and the dishes put away, they had time to do little but think. The Doctor didn't know what he would have done if Jack hadn't been allowed to stay with him. His bottom probably wouldn't be so sore as together they had christened almost every surface in their home. Still having Jack around meant that he had someone to talk to as the long nights drug on.

"Do you miss earth?" the Doctor wondered. He was sitting on the floor near the couch with a small bowl of water and dirt. He was trying to make a chess set so that he had something to do as now they were almost healed they both needed only a little bit of sleep.

"Sometimes," Jack responded from where he lay on the couch. In his hand, he held the strange piece of metal he found in the mines the first day. He had found nothing further in the mines to suggest the Doctor's theory of this being the lost planet was right. "I miss the food. I would be happy if I could have a pizza with everything on it."

"I just would be happy with a banana," The Doctor replied. Jack smiled over at him and he smiled back. Since they came to the small village they both had lost a lot of weight as their diets mainly consisted of bread and water. Sure they had been given fruit on several occasions and on one occasion meat, that the Doctor still wasn't sure what animal it was from, but they weren't given enough of either of the two to be satisfied. Jack was trying to make beer out of the bread and raisins they had received the other day, but the Doctor refused to touch it.

"You're getting enough potassium?" Jack questioned slightly worried. The Doctor nodded. Besides the few raisins that Jack had put in his beer the Doctor had ate majority of them. He felt slightly guilty, but Jack had insisted as he was worried about the Doctor. They weren't the same as earth raisins and were slightly bitter. They still had the high amount of potassium that he needed so he had reluctantly eaten them.

"My energy is a little lower than it should be, but it won't kill me. It will just take me longer to heal if I get hurt," The Doctor answered him.

"Then don't get hurt," Jack told him. He sighed loudly and Jack chuckled. They both looked up as there was a knock at the door on the clinic side. The Doctor wiped his muddy hands off on his trousers as he moved to answer it. Jack stood as well, standing slightly behind the Doctor ready to protect him if necessary. The Doctor opened the door to find Cadis standing there. She had one hand on her stomach.

"Are you alright Cadis?" The Doctor asked in concern.

"I think the baby is coming," Cadis answered. She cried out bending over slightly as her stomach cramped.

"Let's get you to the bed so that I can examine you," The Doctor told her softly. He took her arm and started to lead her to the small room in the back of the clinic.

"Anything I can do to help Doc," Jack wondered as he watched.

"I need you to heat water and find the cleanest linens you can," The Doctor responded to him. He took Cadis into the room and helped her up on the bed. A quick examination revealed that she was right and the baby was coming. Though normally a baby was a joyous event, the Doctor also felt bad as Hades was no place to raise a child. "Is there anyone you want me to send Jack to get for you?"

"It's just me," Cadis answered him.

"What about the child's father?" The Doctor wondered.

"He died in the mines after the baby was conceived," Cadis responded. The Doctor took her hand as another contraction hit. He hated the mines and the fact that Jack worked in them. He had heard of the mines claiming more than one life since Jack started working in them. Jack himself had been injured on more than one occasion.

"I'm sorry," Jack told her as he entered with the water and a blanket that the Doctor had tried to wash a few days prior. He nudged the Doctor to apologize as well but the Doctor was more concerned with the fact that Cadis's breath was becoming labored and her eyes slightly glazed.

"You have to stay with me Cadis. Your baby is going to need its mummy," The Doctor informed her as he stood up. He cursed again his lack of medicine as he fought to keep Cadis alive and deliver her child into the world. Jack helped him and just before morning Cadis gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The Doctor barely looked at the child though as he wrapped her in the blanket and passed her to Jack. Cadis was barely hanging on and though the Doctor did everything he could, she took her last breath shortly after giving birth. The Doctor tried to resuscitate her. Over and over he breathed for her as he tried to get her heart to pump again.

"Doctor," Jack said softly.

"I can't lose her Jack," He answered as he continued.

"I know, but she is already gone, sweetheart. You have to stop," Jack begged him. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he moved away from Cadis.

"Damn it," The Doctor seethed before he swore colorfully in Gallifreyan as well. Turning he saw the baby swaddled in the blanket. She had rosy cheeks and was crying pitifully. She was going to need to be fed soon. The Doctor had seen a few other nursing mothers on the planet and wondered if one of them would be willing to take in another child. "Once it is morning I will go and see if the leader can tell me a family she can be adopted into."

"I think that is going to be a problem Doc," Jack answered him.

"Why?" He wondered with a sigh. Jack moved the blanket back to show that the baby had a clubbed right foot. The Doctor closed his eyes tightly. It was something that would be easy to fix with the right equipment on the TARDIS, here on Hades though she was condemned to a hard life. Jack was right though if the leader saw Jack as a problem he would definitely see a child with a deformity as one as well. The Doctor had disobeyed the leader before though and he would again. He would even raise the child if he had to. He owed Cadis that much.

-DW-

As soon as it was morning, The Doctor wrapped the tiny baby tightly in the blanket to head out to the leaders house. Jack wanted to go with him, but the Doctor insisted he go to the mines like normal. He knew that he was going to have an argument on his hands to get the baby the care it needed. While he appreciated Jack's offer, Jack had the tendency to lose his temper and if that happened he would lose the argument before it even started. Kissing Jack softly on the lips, he held the baby to his chest as he navigated the streets. The once unfamiliar village was now easy for him to figure out and he quickly found the leaders house. New men and women were waiting outside for their assignments in the town. He disregarded them as he moved to the leader.

"Ah Doctor, what a surprise to see you here. What brings you to my house this morning?" The Leader asked with surprising cheerfulness. The Doctor narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Cadis passed away while giving birth last night. I need men to come to my office to remove her body for burial. I also need to know where I might take the child so that she can recieve sustenance in her mother's absence," The Doctor told the Leader getting straight to business.

"May I?" The Leader wondered as he held out his hands. The Doctor reluctantly handed the infant over to him. He watched on as the leader removed the blanket from the baby, exposing her to the chilly air. She mewed pitifully as she was now cold and hungry. The Leader took one look at her foot before handing her back to the Doctor. "You already know what my answer is going to be so I am not sure why you wasted my time bringing her here."

"Because she deserves a chance at life. I am not leaving here until I get an answer," The Doctor stated firmly as he wrapped the blanket back around the baby.

"And I am not going to ask one of the nursing mothers to give up any of their precious milk for a child who will not survive," The Leader hissed. The Doctor stared at him with all the anger of the Oncoming Storm. Braver men had turned and ran from him, but the Leader was either extremely brave or extremely stupid.

"I will not watch her die," The Doctor seethed.

"Then give her to me and I will put her out of her misery." The Leader held out his arms to the Doctor and the Doctor pulled the baby closer to his chest. "No? Then I suggest you head to your clinic."

"Cadis was a good person and I am not letting her daughter become another casualty because you refuse to help her," The Doctor told him.

"Did Cadis ever tell you why she was here?" The Leader wondered.

"It doesn't matter," The Doctor responded.

"Oh but of course it does. Cadis isn't the good girl you think she is. Some of us happen to belong here," The Leader informed the Doctor.

"Like you?" The Doctor questioned. The Leader nodded.

"I was the King Fredrick's right-hand man while he was still in power. I never questioned his orders and I slit the throat of my best friend while he slept because my King ordered it. I was sent here after King Fredrick died by my hand as well on the new ruler's orders. I understood as I couldn't be trusted not to kill him as well, if the price was right. I don't need to ask if you belong here though Time Lord. I have heard of your crimes and you have more blood on your hands than I do," The Leader told him.

"I did what I had to in order to end the war," The Doctor replied softly.

"So it may seem. Now I have been patient with you Time Lord but I have things to do." The Leader turned to walk away. Reaching out the Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"We aren't done yet," The Doctor snipped. The Leader didn't turn around.

"Yes, we are. Now if you don't want me to kill you and send your precious whore back to the caves, I suggest you unhand me," The Leader said calmly. The Doctor removed his hand and the Leader walked off. The Leader may have been done with the conversation, but the Doctor wasn't willing to give up. The life of the tiny baby in his arms depended on him. Heading back towards his home, he stopped off at the home of a mother he knew was nursing. Knocking on the door, he stood outside of it and waited. She either wasn't home or she ignored him as the door remained closed.

"We've been asked to walk you home," Harris said coming up behind the Doctor. The Doctor sighed as he look over. Harris was with two other men and they were staring at him. "Once there, they will take Cadis's body for burial. The Leader suggest that you treat your patients like a good Doctor and come morning you can bury Cadis's daughter next to her mother."

"I am going to save this child," The Doctor hissed as he was grabbed by the arm. He glared at the man as he almost dropped the infant. He had no choice but to allow them to take him home. He went inside as the men gathered Cadis's body and left. As soon as they were gone, he waited another moment before heading to the door. There were still other mother's in the village he could talk to. As he opened the door though, he saw a young woman standing there.

"Doctor?" She wondered.

"I am sorry but I have to be going. The clinic will be open in the afternoon," The Doctor answered.

"I am not here for the Clinic. My name is Adele. Harris sent me over. He said that you had a baby that needed nursing," Adele stated. Holding out her hands. The Doctor held the baby a little tighter.

"Harris works for the leader," The Doctor argued.

"That doesn't mean that he agrees with him," Adele replied calmly. The Doctor debated with himself before he passed the infant to her. He was unsure that she was telling him the truth, but if she was and he refused the baby didn't stand a chance. Without asking or waiting for an offer to come in, she slipped by him, heading to the couch. Sitting down on it, she held the baby to her chest and the Doctor watched as the baby latched on, feeding hungrily.

"Thank you," The Doctor told her gratefully as he sat down beside them.

"You're welcome. My own son no longer needs to nurse as he can eat the food we are given. I will be able to come by and feed her during the day. My husband would never agree to us taking her in. We can barely sustain our own family on the rations we receive. So at night you will have to find a way to take care of her, " Adele stated. The Doctor took a deep breath.

"If you can leave milk for her, I can find a way to feed her at night," The Doctor told her. Adele nodded. There was a knock at his clinic door and he hesitated before standing up.

"Go, I can watch her for now," Adele informed him. Hesitating for a moment, he finally stood and headed to the door. He had a job to do.


	8. Chapter 8

The clinic was slower than normal, so rather than spend his day helping others, the Doctor tried to figure out a way to fix the baby's foot. There was a technique used on earth that required casting the limb. The Doctor decided that was the best way to go at the moment, but he had the problem of coming up with a proper cast. Setting aside his makeshift chess set for now, he experimented with clay and sheets to try to make a cast. Adele watched him when she was there, but she didn't spend the entire day with him. Instead, she only stopped by every couple of hours to feed the infant and one time with nappies that she had made out of sheets cut into small squares. That was alright with the Doctor though as he needed time to think.

He was going to find a way off of this planet. He had actually become lax in trying to figure out a way as him and Jack had fallen into the routine of the village. He couldn't be complacent anymore though. Cadis's daughter didn't deserve to suffer because her mother had made a mistake. The Doctor told himself that he wasn't going to become attached to the child. Once they were off the planet, he would find her a loving family that could raise her. As the day went on he had to admit to himself he was already attached. The baby had stolen his hearts the moment he delivered her into this unforgiving world.

He had been rudely reminded that life went on her regardless when come the afternoon, a new girl had delivered his rations. He had seen her when he went to talk to the leader standing with the other new arrivals. Unlike with Cadis, he didn't try to talk to her. He just took his rations, handed her the empty bottles and let her continue on her way before getting back to his own task. It was late in the day when he realized that Jack would be getting home soon. Hurrying to the kitchen, he cut up one of the apples and sliced several pieces of bread. He was just finishing plating them when the door opened.

"I'm home," Jack called out.

"Shh. Don't wake the baby. She just went to sleep and it is a while before I can feed her again," The Doctor hissed softly. He pointed to the couch where the infant was wrapped in her blanket. The Doctor had taken a second blanket and made a small nest for her to lay in. She didn't react though to Jack's arrival as she had just been fed not too long before and was sleeping peacefully. She wasn't going to be happy for long though. As of her next feeding, he was going to start fixing her leg. Also, she only had enough milk to last half the night so she was going to be miserable again come morning.

"I didn't expect her to still be here," Jack told the Doctor honestly. He had expected to come home to a heartbroken Time Lord. He was happy though that the baby was still thriving. "The Leader helped you."

"Of course not, it went just like you expected. Harris sent a nursing mother who agreed to feed her," The Doctor responded. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I don't trust Harris," Jack informed the Doctor.

"I don't either, but if it keeps her alive I am grateful for his help," The Doctor replied. He leaned in and kissed Jack softly on his lips. Jack returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the Doctor's waist and pulling him closer. The Doctor broke the kiss first and then turned back towards the kitchen. "Get cleaned up, supper is ready."

"I hope it is a large pizza," Jack said.

"Close, it is bread with half an apple," The Doctor told him. Jack sighed loudly. He smiled at the Doctor though as he disappeared into their room. He returned a few minutes later and they took their places on the floor of the living room by the couch. The Doctor kept one eye on the infant as he ate his portion of bread.

"Have you named her yet?" Jack wondered as he saw the way the Doctor was looking at the child. The Doctor looked over at him like he was insane.

"We're only taking care of her until the Leader agrees to give her a home or until I can get off this planet. Then I will help her be adopted to a loving family," The Doctor stated. Jack knew him too well though and just quirked an eyebrow. He could see the love in the Doctor's eyes as he stared at the sleeping baby.

"She still deserves a name," Jack whispered.

"I haven't thought about a name Jack. I am trying to come up with a way to get off this planet. You haven't discovered any more metal have you?" Jack shook his head. "Then we need to figure out how they get supplies in. If I can get to the supply ship, I can get the TARDIS and get us off this planet."

"I journey out every day Doctor. I haven't seen any supply ships coming or leaving the planet," Jack informed the Doctor.

"Then how are they getting the food in?" The Doctor questioned. Jack shrugged. The Doctor ignored him though as he didn't expect Jack to have an answer. There were answers somewhere on this planet and if the Doctor had to pick a place to start looking, the Leader's home would be the best place to start. He wasn't going to barge into the Leader's home without a plan. As eager as he was to get off the planet he had to be smart about it and he still had people who needed him in the meantime. The only ones who mattered were in the home with him and one needed her leg tended to. He finished his meal and had Jack take the plates to the kitchen while he headed to the clinic. He got a large syringe and removed the needle from it to use for milk. Pulling out a smaller syringe, he measured out a tiny dose of pain killers. Before taking both into the home.

"What are you planning?" Jack wondered as the Doctor gathered the cloth and clay he experimented with earlier.

"I am going to start straightening out her foot in order to give her the best chance at life," The Doctor responded. He took the sleeping bundle off the couch and laid her on the table next to the supplies. He gave her the small dose of painkillers and was as gentle as possible as he moved her foot, but she still screamed at him as he manipulated her leg. Wrapping it in the cast to hold it in place, he gave her a small amount of milk as he waited for it to dry.

"That didn't look pleasant," Jack commented from the couch.

"No, and that was only the first time," The Doctor responded. He touched the cast and found it was almost dry. Her nappy was soiled though and he changed it before wrapping her in the blanket again. Gently he picked her up and handed her to Jack. Jack cuddled her close in one arm as he wrapped the other around the Doctor.

"What about Carys?" Jack wondered as the baby drifted off to sleep in his arms. The Doctor smiled at him.

"Carys," The Doctor whispered as he leaned over and kissed her on the head. He leaned up and kissed Jack before settling back down to rest in his lover's arm.

-DW-

"I swear to you life isn't that bad," Jack cooed to the baby screaming in his arms. She had been crying for the last little while and showed no signs of stopping. Her nappy was dry, she had a clean blanket wrapped around her and was on Jack's chest since he was warmer than the Doctor. They had given her a bit of milk, but it wasn't enough to satisfy the infant. As soon as the milk had been taken away, she started to scream once more, showing no signs of stopping.

"For her it is," The Doctor commented from where he was sitting on the floor. Jack looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Think about it Jack. She was just born yesterday to an unforgiving planet that would rather see her dead because of her club foot. She has since had the foot set in a hard cast, that is made of clay and has to be heavy for her. I can't make it any better if there was a way to I would, but clay is the only substance I have to work with. On top of everything else she doesn't have enough food to fill her stomach and is too little to understand why. I am going to find a way to get her off of this planet. Her, and all the other children who were born to a life they don't deserve. After I am going to find out why Hades was allowed to become mixed with both males and females. This place was supposed to only be males who were hardened criminals. Not for innocent children who got in the way."

"You can't go to the shadow proclamation again sweetheart. They would just throw you back here," Jack informed him. The Doctor smiled at him weakly.

"I don't care what happens to me," The Doctor replied.

"I care though. I am not going to see you thrown back onto this planet and at the mercy of the men in the caves or the Leader again. Especially without me." Jack told him firmly.

"I will be fine Jack," The Doctor answered.

"Bull shit," Jack responded.

"Oy, no swearing in front of the little one," The Doctor scolded. Jack kissed Carys on her head as she continued to cry.

"Sorry," He apologized. He looked up quickly as there was a knock at the door. Since their arrival in the village, no one had ever come to call on them in the middle of the night. Jack stood quickly and handed Carys to the Doctor. "Stay here."

"Jack," The Doctor started to complain. Jack ignored him though as he headed to the door. Opening it a crack he saw a young woman standing there, with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hello, you must be Jack," Adele told him sleepily. "The night watchmen heard her screaming and Harris had them send for me."

"Let her in Jack. She is Carys's wet nurse," The Doctor commented, thankful to hear her voice. Opening the door wider, Jack let her into the house. The Doctor stood, handing her Carys as she approached. She took the baby in her arms.

"That is a lot of noise for such a tiny thing," She cooed as she cuddled the baby for a moment. "Oh, what has your daddy done to your poor leg." She wondered as she felt the cast through the blanket.

"I am trying to fix her clubbed foot in order to give her the best chance at life," The Doctor explained. Jack was slightly surprised the Doctor didn't argue the fact that he was Carys's father, but now was not the time. Despite not needing to sleep much, they were both tired and ready to lay down. Jack watched as Adele got situated on the couch before bringing Carys to her chest to feed. It didn't take long for Carys to begin suckling and soon the home was quiet except for the sounds of the baby feeding hungrily. As Carys fed, her eyes drifted closed. After Adele handed her to the Doctor to burp but Carys didn't seem to mind as she slept content now that she had a full stomach.

"Thank you so much for coming over this late," Jack told her as she stood to leave.

"I will make sure to leave more milk tomorrow so that she can feed without me having to. The sooner you get her to sleep through the night though the better," Adele advised them as she headed to the door. Jack showed her out and then returned to the Doctor. The Doctor had Carys tucked in her makeshift bed and he wrapped his arms around Jack kissing him. Jack kissed him back as he walked them to their own bed. He pushed the Doctor on to it so that he was laying on his back. The Doctor gave Jack a little grin, as he lifted his bottom up off the bed, pulling his trousers down. Jack followed suit and soon his body was joined with the Doctor's. He didn't give the Doctor any time to adjust as he moved quickly, searching for a release deep inside his lover's body. Jack timed it so they fell over the edge together and he let go of the Doctor's legs, before laying on the bed beside him. The Doctor didn't even try to move as he let his legs dangle off the side of the bed.

"That can't be comfortable," Jack commented.

"It is until I get the willpower to move," The Doctor replied sleepily. Jack laughed, helping to pull the Time Lord up onto the bed and into his arms. Kissing him deeply he snuggled him close, ready to rest for the night. It seemed as if he had just closed his eyes though when the sound of crying filled the house. Jack started to sit up, but the Doctor stopped him. "I will get her. Go back to sleep."

"K," Jack responded, not arguing. He was quickly asleep again as the Doctor went to the living room for Carys. Lifting her in his arms, he held her close. He hummed softly an old lullaby until she once more drifted off to sleep. Rather than put her back to bed, he headed to the door stepping out into the quiet night. Staying close to the houses, he made his way to the leader's house. The home was quiet as the leader slept and the Doctor thought about entering it. He couldn't risk it with Carys with him though, so instead he circled the home, looking for any point of entry. On the back right-hand side, there was a door that wasn't standard for the other clay homes. The Doctor was curious about what was behind the door, but the sound of footsteps approaching kept him from going closer. He started to walk back towards the front of the home as the footsteps grew louder.

"What are you doing out so late?" A guard asked as he made it back to the front of the home.

"My daughter was crying so I took her out for a bit of fresh air," The Doctor lied. The guard narrowed his eyes at the Doctor.

"Get back to your unit and stay there," The guard ordered. The Doctor hurried back to his home closing the door behind him. Laying Carys in her bed, he returned to Jack's arms. Jack kissed him softly.

"You're colder than normal," Jack commented as he wrapped himself around the Doctor to warm him up.

"The fire is getting low," The Doctor informed Jack. It wasn't exactly a lie as the fire did need more wood thrown on it. Jack didn't need to know about his wandering off though. Not yet. The Doctor felt as though he had just fallen asleep again when there was a knock at the door. He groaned and rubbed his face against Jack's chest as he tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. Whoever was at the door was persistent though, and they knocked again louder. This time Carys joined in with the noise crying as she was disturbed from her slumber.

"You get Carys I will get the door," Jack commented as he kissed the Doctor on the top of the head. The Doctor moaned at the loss of warmth as Jack got out of the bed. He was awake and cold now, so reluctantly he followed Jack out to the living area.

"Yes," Jack wondered as he opened the door. While he did, the Doctor picked Carys up in his arms and made gentle shushing noises trying to soothe her back to sleep.

"All work has been suspended for the morning. Instead everyone is to meet in the square in front of the leaders home," The young man at the door informed them before hurrying to the next home to deliver the same message. Jack turned to look at the Doctor.

"I wonder what happened," Jack stated. The Doctor shrugged. Jack narrowed his eyes as the Doctor looked away from him. "Doctor. What did you do?"

"I just went for a walk last night to calm Carys down," The Doctor informed Jack not being able to hide the guilt in his eyes.

"And?" Jack wondered. He wasn't stupid. The Doctor was trying to hide something from him.

"And I got caught walking by the leader's house. They just told me to go home. Nothing else happened," The Doctor declared. He looked at Jack again who shook his head. He walked over to the Doctor, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"You just can't stay out of trouble now can you," Jack teased. He kissed the Doctor again. "Let's get breakfast and then go find out the trouble that you caused last night."

"Jack," The Doctor drew out his name. Jack smiled and got them a piece of bread each. They ate and then headed towards the square. They weren't the first ones to arrive as the square was already starting to fill up with men and women. Children stayed close to their parents for a change as no one knew why they were being called to the square. As they found a place to stand, they were met by Adele. She took Carys from the Doctor and put a blanket over her shoulder, covering herself as she began to feed the infant. Adele's husband stood next to her with their son in front of them. The little boy was holding tightly onto his father's hand.

"This is unusual," Jack commented as more people arrived. Jack didn't realize how many people lived in the village until now. He only knew of the ones near their home and the people he worked with. The Doctor had a little bit of a better understanding of the size of the village due to the fact he had treated a lot of them. Yet he was just as surprised by the amount of people in the square.

"Unusual yes, but not uncommon," Adele's husband responded. "Granted it was before your arrival the last time he called a meeting."

"Quiet," a man in front of them hissed. They went quiet as the Leader came out of his home. With him he had two guards and a man in shackles. The man had obviously been beaten, as his face was covered in bruises. He was thrown to the ground behind the Leader as he stood in front of the village.

"People of Hades. I swore when I became the leader of this village that I would protect you at all cost. I have kept my end by assigning guards to patrol the village as well as getting us fruit and meat. Fair rations were made available to all those who earned them and in turn they could help others if necessary. I have made this place better for us all. Yet some of you have seem to have forgotten this is a prison planet and not a leisure palace. I will remind anyone who has forgotten that this is not a democracy. I make the rules and I expect you to abide by them. You are all in this village by my grace and if you don't like it, I will gladly return you to the caves. I except they will welcome you in the same brutal way they welcome everyone else. If you manage to live they do need a new whore." The Leader glanced over at Jack. Jack glared at him, but the Leader paid him no more attention. Instead, he motioned to the man on the ground behind him.

"This man has been knowingly passing information to the men in the caves to allow them to attempt to overthrow our village. They will kill your children and take your rations for themselves allowing you to starve while they grow fat. I have sentenced him to death for his treason and that sentence shall be carried out today. The accused shall be hung from the neck until dead and his body will be left there as a reminder of what happens when you turn on this village," The Leader announced. He turned to look at the man on the ground. "Do you have any last words?"

"I didn't tell them anything. He is lying to you," The man pleaded with the village. He was kicked in his stomach for his efforts and went quiet.

"He's telling the truth, Jack. We have to stop this," The Doctor whispered. He started to step forward, but Jack put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"We can't just rush forward or the leader will kill us and Carys, next Doctor. I can't die, you will regenerate, but she doesn't stand a chance," Jack hissed in his ear.

"We have to do something," The Doctor informed Jack as the man was drug away.

"Everyone is to return to report to their jobs. Anyone caught wandering without reason will hang next," the Leader announced. He turned to go back into his home. Jack took Carys from Adele as he escorted the Doctor back to their home.

"I will try to save the man," Jack informed the Doctor.

"Let me help you," The Doctor begged him slightly.

"No. If something happens to you or Carys I will never forgive myself. Now, I will be home tonight and if I'm not. Don't come looking for me," Jack pleaded with the Doctor. He kissed the Doctor softly on the lips one last time. Heading to the door, Jack closed it behind him before the Doctor had a chance to protest, leaving the Doctor feeling helpless and alone. He needed Jack and now he wondered if he would ever see him again.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor spent the entire day in the clinic working. It seemed as though all the injured who are too afraid to come to him previously we're showing up for treatment. The waiting area always had at least one person waiting when he finished with last and he had no room to keep anyone for long term treatment if necessary. One of the men who came needed surgery, but the Doctor didn't feel able to perform it. He was going to think on it and asked the man to return in two days time for an update. The doctor was thankful that the clinic was busy though because he didn't have to think about Jack. He was still worried that he would never see Jack again and he needed Jack more than anything at the moment. He didn't think he could survive Hades and take care of Carys on his own.

Thankfully he didn't have to worry about Carys as Adele was there to watch her as he worked. She had brought her son, Gareth, with her out of fear traveling between her home and the Doctors all day. She wasn't about to let Carys go hungry, but she was afraid of what would happen if she had followed the trend of the previous two days, especially with the Leader on edge. To keep herself busy between feedings, she cleaned their home, accepted the rations and strained the beer Jack was trying to make. She didn't care much for alcohol herself, but her husband also made it on occasion. He used apples rather than bread though.

The day progressed quickly and soon people were heading home for the day from their jobs. The Doctor left the clinic open as long as possible as an excuse to keep an eye out for Jack. Yet as the last few people trickled by, there was still no sign of him. Closing up the clinic, he went into his home to find Adele still there trying to feed Carys.

"You need to hurry up and eat," Adele scolded her softly. She was eager to get home to her husband and the fact that the baby decided to take your time eating for change was starting to irritate her.

"Is she almost done?" The Doctor asked, hearing the annoyance in Adele's voice.

"She's barely ate anything. I don't think she's hungry at the moment. I will pump milk later and see if I can bring it to you," Adele informed him. She gently detached Carys from her chest and handed her to the Doctor. "I have to be going now my husband is going to be wondering where we are and I don't want him to worry." She took Gareth and left the home in a hurry.

"It's alright I'm not hungry either," the Doctor cooed at the infant in his arms. He settled down on the couch with her, listening for Jack to return home. The night wore on slowly and The Doctor had to stop himself from getting up to check outside every five minutes. He tried to keep busy, but since Adele had cleaned the home there wasn't much to do. Sooner than normal, he gave up and decided it was time for bed. Feeding Carys one last time, he laid her down in her makeshift bed on the couch before retiring to his own bed. Without Jack there his bed felt too large and empty. He wanted more than anything to go after Jack, but not only had Jack told him not to he had to think of Carys. He couldn't take her with him and he couldn't leave her behind. If he didn't find Jack or got killed there would be no one left to watch her. He closed his eyes and tried hard to will himself to sleep hoping in the morning he would wake up to find Jack had returned home. He didn't realize he had actually fallen asleep until he heard footsteps approaching the bed. Opening his eyes, he was relieved to see Jack.

"Jack, where have you..." He started to ask.

"Not now," Jack hissed interrupting him as he undressed. He slipped quickly into the bed wrapping his arms around the Doctor, kissing him on the head. The Doctor didn't have time to relax as there was a knock at the door. They didn't have a chance to answer it though, as the door slammed open hitting the wall hard and waking Carys. He heard a scream next door as they were awoken as well before the sound of Carys crying fill the small home. He rolled quickly out of bed.

"What is the meaning of this," the Doctor growled as he walked out into the living room. Harris was standing near the couch, looking at Carys with disdain. The Doctor inched slowly towards her, not wanting to make Harris mad but not wanting him to touch Carys either.

"We have had someone's prowling around these homes," Harris answered him.

"You won't find them here," the Doctor informed him. Jack came into the living are with them as men stormed into their room.

"Then you won't mind if we have a look around. Not that you really have a choice," Harris told him smugly. The Doctor reached Carys and carefully picked her up in his arms. He snuggled her close to him trying to soothe her crying as Harris glared at him. "Where have you been today Doctor?"

"I have been here working in the clinic and then taking care of Carys with Jack," the Doctor replied. His words and his tone giving nothing away.

"And you whore," Harris wondered

"I went to work in the mines and then came home," Jack answered without hesitation.

"And I suppose neither one of you know what happened to the traitor who was hanging from the gallows this morning? He was sentenced to hang for trying bring the village down. Yet no one wants to account for his whereabouts. Now Doctor if he came here for medical treatment, you would tell us, now wouldn't you?" Harris questioned him.

"I have not seen him," the Doctor answered.

"That isn't what I asked. I have been patient with you Doctor. I have allowed you to keep the whore in your home and even sent you Adele to nurse that freak baby of yours." The Doctor glared at him, but Harris glared right back. "You've helped many people since you got here, so I have forgiven your transgression of wandering last night. Don't make me regret that. If I find out that you or the whore is responsible for hiding him, I will have both your heads. Not before I make you watch as I take your precious baby from you and put out of her misery as should have been done in the first place," Harris threatened.

The Doctor held Carys closer to him as he seethed with anger. Harris motioned for his men to follow him out of the house and they left leaving the door wide open. Jack walked over slamming the door closed behind them. As he did, he heard another neighbor down the way scream as the guards burst into their home. Turning he saw that the Doctor hadn't moved as his body trembled. Jack went over to him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him and Carys close.

"We can't stay here much longer," the Doctor whispered as he rested his head against Jack's chest.

"They will be watching us closely for a while Doc, we can't leave now. We have to stay in line for now as Harris will be looking for any excuse to punish us." Jack kissed the Doctor on the top of the head before taking them to their room. Neither one of them slept again that night as they held each other with Carys between them just thankful to have their family for a moment. However long it was.

"Did you save the man?" The Doctor wondered after awhile, startling Jack. He had been lost in his thoughts as the Doctor rested. He was sure the Doctor had fallen asleep, but the Doctor couldn't sleep either after what happened.

"I was...Jack started. He looked down at the Doctor as the Doctor shifted slightly. Their eyes met and the Doctor looked lost. He was losing hope and that was dangerous, especially on Hades. Those who lost hope died quickly either due to a workplace accident or because of the unforgiving nature that was Hades. Jack wasn't going to let that happen to the Doctor he was going to get them off of this planet.

"Jack?" The Doctor whispered as Jack went quiet.

"He is free Doctor," Jack said finally. He couldn't lie to the Doctor and say that he saved the man. The guards who worked for the Leader had made sure that no one could get close enough to save the poor man. Jack had gone back after work to bury the man. The Leader was going to be livid when he found out the body had been moved but Jack didn't care. They had already been reminded this was a prison colony and cutting rations or extra work was to be expected.

"Thank you," The Doctor responded. Towards morning Carys began to cry and the Doctor held her as he tried desperately to comfort her. She was hungry and they had no milk for her. Adele hadn't returned last night due to the restrictions on the village and no help came. The Doctor held her close, rocking her and trying his best to comfort her. She was too little though. She didn't understand why she couldn't eat and the fact they had nothing to give her.

"Let me try for a while sweetheart," Jack offered as he held out his hands to take Carys.

"I've got her," The Doctor responded, holding her closer. The Doctor's voice was hollow First though he had to get food for Carys.

"Do you want me to try to get Adele?" Jack wondered. The Doctor shook his head no.

"It will be morning soon. She can wait until then. I don't want you to risk going out again Jack. They are looking for people who are not listening and disobeying the rules," The Doctor told Jack.

"When has that ever stopped us?" Jack questioned him. The Doctor hung his head.

"I won't see Carys killed and you thrown back to the caves. I would refuse to regenerate if that happened," The Doctor whispered. Jack reached out, wrapping his arm around the Doctor and pulling him close again. The Doctor snuggled as close as he could to Jack, seeking his warmth and comfort.

"That isn't going to happen. I won't let them hurt you or Carys. I will help you find a way off this planet before that happens," Jack promised the Doctor. He kissed him on top of the head and the Doctor kissed Jack back on his chest. Jack smiled. Carys fell into an uneasy sleep again and the Doctor tried to sleep as well. Morning came too quickly though and soon Jack was getting out of bed to dress for work. He hated leaving the Doctor alone today with how depressed he was, but he couldn't skip out on work. He had to search for clues that they were on Atlantis for the Doctor or at least get one of the men to talk about how supplies came in.

"Wake up sweetheart," Jack cooed as he rubbed the Doctor's arm.

"No," The Doctor whimpered. He cuddled Carys closer to himself as he tried to continue to sleep.

"I know it's not fair. It is time to get up though. You have a clinic to run and Carys needs you," Jack informed him. The Doctor opened one eye at Jack. Yawning he stretched and then got out of bed. There was a knock at the door and Jack went to open it. Adele was standing there with Gareth and Jack could see others heading off to their various jobs. He was late. "Come in. I will tell the Doctor you are here."

"Harris tells me he saw you out late last night. I told him it was impossible because you were home when I left for the night," Adele informed Jack as she entered the home. He wasn't sure why she would lie for him as she had nothing to gain from it. She had everything to lose though including her husband and son. Jack didn't stop as he continued through to their room. The Doctor had drifted back to sleep and was snoring softly. Jack careful took Carys from his arms and carried her to Adele.

"I don't know how to thank you," Jack told her as he sat down next to her. He was going to be late for work. At the moment, he didn't care. He would let the Doctor sleep for a little while before trying to wake him again. If they questioned why he was late he would tell them he was caught up in the clinic.

"When the time comes, I am sure you will find a way," Adele answered him.

Jack left for work before the Doctor was out of bed. People came to the clinic, but Adele turned them away saying that the Doctor was sick. She accepted the rations for the home and cleaned it and the clinic for him. When the Doctor came into the living area, he saw that Adele was feeding Carys while Gareth napped next to her. He picked up a bottle of water and took a long drink of it. Going to the door, he propped it open. He looked up into the dark sky, trying to imagine the sun on his face. For just a moment he thought he could feel the twin suns shining down. He sighed as he heard footsteps approaching. There was no sense dwelling in the past, Gallifrey was gone and he had a clinic to run.

Besides the one man, the Doctor didn't see anyone else coming to the Clinic. Normally he had to treat several people in the afternoon due to work related injuries, but for once his waiting room was empty. People patched themselves up the best they could as word had gotten out that the Doctor was sick. The Doctor was grateful that Adele had spread the word that he wasn't feeling well so that he could rest for awhile. He couldn't thank her enough for cleaning and accepting the rations while he slept. He was even happy to see that she was poaching two of the apples for lunch for them. It had been awhile since he had anything that was actually cooked so a warm meal sounded nice. He didn't even mind that she was cooking one of their ration apples for herself. She was taking care of Carys for him and lunch was the least he could do for her. They ate quietly and then he went to lay down once more. He just wanted to rest for a moment so he laid down on top of the blankets and closed his eyes.

When he awoke again, he was tucked underneath the blanket. Someone had put warmed up stones at the bottom of the bed and the heat from them made the bed nice and comfortable. The Doctor didn't open his eyes as he lay beneath the blanket listening to Jack coo at Carys softly. The fact that Jack was home meant that it was in the evening and Adele had gone home for the night.

"Jack," The Doctor called out softly.

"Daddy's up," He heard Jack tell Carys. A moment later, Jack appeared in the doorway with the infant in his arms. "I was beginning to think you were planning on sleeping the night away as well. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty," The Doctor responded as he didn't even bother to try to sit up.

"I will grab you a bottle of water," Jack told him. He walked over to the bed and handed the baby down to the Doctor. The Doctor turned on his side, laying her by his chest. She was awake but happy at the moment which meant it couldn't have been too long since her last feeding. He kissed her on top of her tiny head as he breathed in her unique scent. She smelled of sour milk and clay from the cast on her leg. She needed a bath and the Doctor determined he was going to give her one tomorrow.

"Here you are. Do you want anything to eat while I am up?" Jack wondered as he came back into the room.

"No, I'm not hungry," The Doctor responded. Jack handed the Doctor the bottle of water and then sat down behind him.

"Want to tell me why you slept the day away?" Jack questioned him. The Doctor sighed at him.

"I didn't sleep all day. I was up for a little while in the afternoon," The Doctor told him indignantly.

"Long enough to treat a patient and eat lunch," Jack teased him even though he was worried. Adele had informed him the Doctor had slept all day and in all the time Jack had known the Doctor he had never seen him sleep for more than a few hours.

"I also checked on Carys," The Doctor huffed.

"I am sure you did. Now how about you remember that I know you better than anyone else here and I can tell something is bothering you. So why don't we talk about what that is before you let it destroy you," Jack told him. The Doctor sighed but he couldn't argue Jack. Jack was right and something was bothering him. He sat up carefully and then looked at Jack.

"What if all of this is some sort of computer simulation?" The Doctor asked Jack. Jack narrowed his eyes at the Doctor.

"Wouldn't we be able to tell?" Jack wondered. He had heard of people getting lost in worlds created by computers before. In fact, there was a popular game at one point that ended up trapping its host inside of the game. Jack didn't understand how though.

"Not if this is a type of holographic room. Think about it Jack. No one here knows how long they have been here, yet everyone knows when to get up and go to work. Food is delivered, but no ships ever arrive. You spend all day in the mines working. When was the last time someone came to collect whatever it is that you are mining?" The Doctor asked. He went quiet staring at Jack expectantly as if Jack would have an answer.

"I don't know," Jack responded after a moment.

"Exactly. The sky, the ground beneath our feet or even the people we interact with. What if they are just part of the simulation? What if none of this has been real since I was captured by the Judoon or even before that? What if you're not real?" The Doctor whispered the last sentence, finally voicing one of his deepest fears. He didn't want to be alone again. He needed Jack to be real and be there for him more then he needed off of this planet. If Jack wasn't real, the Doctor didn't know what he would do.

"I'm real sweetheart," Jack promised him. The Doctor hung his head.

"How can I be sure?" The Doctor wondered.

"If you trust nothing else about this planet. Trust this." Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor pulling him close. Taking his hand, he put it on his chest over his heart. "I love you, Doctor. I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you."

"I love you too Jack," The Doctor responded, surprising Jack with his openness. "That is why it hurts me to think that none of this is real."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Jack wondered.

"You won't like it," The Doctor informed him.

"Try me."

"We need to break into the leader's house," The Doctor stated calmly. Jack wasn't surprised by his answer, he had even been expecting it. The Doctor was right, Jack didn't like it, but he trusted the Doctor. He would follow him to the end of the universe again if he had to. So if the Doctor said they needed to go to the leader's house, he would go there with him. He just hoped it didn't mean the Doctor's death.

"What do you think we will find there?" Jack wondered, not saying no.

"I don't know. I just know that nothing here makes sense. The Leader's home is off limits to everyone including his guards and I can't help but wonder why that is. I know that he is hiding something within it. There is a door to the side of the building that we can break into, but I need your help to take care of the guards," The Doctor informed Jack. He sounded more hopeful that Jack would listen to and help him.

"You want me to kill them?" Jack asked in surprise. The Doctor narrowed his eyes.

"I want you to subdue them. We have to make sure they can't stop us from entering the home and once inside they can't act as reinforcements to get us out. I don't want them dead just out of the way," The Doctor told Jack. Jack nodded.

"Alright, we will invade the leader's house," Jack agreed. The Doctor started to stand up. "On two conditions. One we leave Carys here. It is too risky to take her into the Leader's home with us."

"No, she has to come, Jack. I will make sure she stays quiet but if we leave her here and there is a way off she could end up dead before we have a chance to come back for her. I won't lose her Jack," The Doctor told him firmly. He cuddled the little one close to him.

"What if there isn't a way off and we end up getting captured?" Jack asked him.

"Then either way they are going to try to take her. At least if she is with us, we can protect her," The Doctor replied. Jack nodded.

"Then I only have one condition and that is we go tomorrow night. It will give us time to plan. It will also allow me time to talk to the rest of the miners for any information that they might have. I have already been asking for awhile now, so continuing to talk to them won't be suspicious," Jack said.

"We leave tomorrow at nightfall," the Doctor agreed with Jack. Jack leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

"Go back to sleep now sweetheart. I will watch over you until morning," Jack promised him.

"Jack, if this is the last night we have together," The Doctor started.

"Don't talk like that," Jack interrupted him.

"Jack, if this is a computer simulation and you're not real, I won't come find you. The things we have gone through together have made me love you. It would hurt too much knowing none of it was real and you didn't remember. Also if this isn't real for you I won't know to come and find you," The Doctor informed him. Jack nodded. He couldn't argue the Time Lord's logic. "So if this is the last night we have together, I want to remember it."

"I can do that," Jack whispered. He got out of bed and picked up Carys who had fallen asleep. He carried her out to the living area and laid her gently on the couch, kissing her softly on the head. Even if the Doctor hadn't mentioned her, Jack knew that he was hoping she was real as well. If she wasn't it would break the Time Lord's hearts. Despite his saying he was going to find her a loving family, Jack doubted the Doctor could do it. She had only been in their lives a few days, but she meant everything to them. Jack kissed her again before returning to the Time Lord.

He climbed into the bed, pulling the Doctor close to him. He kissed him softly on the lips not forcing the kiss but making sure to taste every inch of the Doctor's mouth. If this was possibly his last time with the Doctor, he was going to memorize every inch of his body.

"Jack," The Doctor moaned against him as Jack nipped at his neck. He tried to hurry him, but Jack grabbed his hands. He continued to take his time with the Doctor, undressing him slowly and kissing every part of his body. By the time he crawled back up the Doctor's body to claim his mouth once more, the Time Lord was like putty in his hands. Jack lifted his legs, pushing into the waiting body. The moan the Doctor let out went straight through Jack and he watched as the Doctor found his release a moment later.

"Sorry," The Doctor panted as he tried to get his breath back.

"Don't be," Jack replied. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," The Doctor whimpered. To emphasize his point, he dropped his legs wrapping them around Jack's waist and keeping him close. "No."

"I love you," Jack whispered as he started to move again. He leaned down to hold the Doctor as he moved within him, keeping him as close as possible. The Doctor clung to him, kissing him deeply. Jack held off as long as possible before he found his release deep inside the Time Lord. He didn't let him go as he continued to hold him tightly. Rolling them slightly, he laid on his side with the Doctor in his arms. The Doctor snuggled closely to Jack, laying his cool cheek on Jack's hot chest. Words weren't needed as they held each other for what they both hoped wasn't the last time.

-DW-

The next day started like normal. The Doctor woke up feeling safe and secure in Jack's arms. Across from him, Carys was sleeping soundly and the Doctor pulled her close, snuggling her as he continued to be held by Jack. He didn't know what the night was going to bring and a part of him didn't want this morning to end. In this place where nothing made sense, he had found a family again. That could all end tonight and he was terrified of losing Jack. Sooner than he would have liked, Jack was gone to the mines leaving him with his clinic to run. He was busy all day as the people who were turned away yesterday came for his help. He didn't have time to stop and think as he treated the wounded. There would be no one to care for them once he was gone, but he had to get off this planet.

Evening came. Jack returned from the mines with no new information. He had hoped to find out how the supplies came in so that he could discourage the Doctor from breaking into the Leader's home. Without it, he had no choice but to follow the Doctor. They ate their evening meal in silence together and Jack drank the beer he had made. He didn't comment that bread with apples was going to be their last meal. It was fitting in a way as they ate their fill for the first time in a while. Neither one of them worried about rationing in order to have food for tomorrow as regardless of what happened they wouldn't be returning to their home.

Jack watched as the Doctor changed Carys's nappy and wrapped her in a clean blanket. He pulled out her milk and to it added a little bit of a sedative. It was dangerous to be sedating her at such a young age, but it was even more dangerous if she started crying as they broke into the Leader's home. He rocked Carys to sleep, kissing her softly on her head. Jack helped him to put her against his chest and then tie a second blanket to hold her so he would have use of his hands. He kissed the Doctor deeply before standing back to look him in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" Jack wondered. The Doctor looked around the home one last time. Their bed was turned down and Jack had stoked the fire so that the home would be nice and warm when they returned that night. They both knew that no matter what happened, it would be the last time they set foot in this house. Still it was nice to see it prepped for their return. As if they were just going for a walk and would be back soon.

"I'm ready," The Doctor said finally as he returned to Jack's side.

"Remember no matter what happens tonight I love you and I always have," Jack told him, kissing him one last time.

"I love you too Jack," The Doctor replied.

"When we get to the leader's house I want you to stay in the shadows while I take out the guards. I will let you know when it is safe," Jack advised him. He picked up the small pile of bandages that the Doctor had made to treat the wounded. He wouldn't be needing them anymore and they would come in handy to tie up the guards. He let the Doctor leave first, closing the door behind them. Keeping close to the houses, the two of them walked silently through the village. There were still a few people out and about, but nobody paid them any attention as they walked. As they grew closer to the Leader's house, Jack took the Doctor's hand and squeezed it tightly. He motioned for the Doctor to go between two homes and wait there. Jack made sure he was hidden before continuing on his way.

Keeping to the shadows himself, he snuck up behind the first guard. He quickly wrapped his hand around the man's throat, putting him into a chokehold. The man struggled against him, but all the months of working in the mines had strengthened Jack's muscles and he overpowered the man. He drug him out of the way, tying his hands behind his back before taking down the next guard. He made quick work of a third guard but as he tried to move him away, he was spotted by a fourth. He dropped the third guard, chasing the fourth before he could sound the alarm. The man was ready for him though.

"Freeze," The guard yelled, brandishing a knife at him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Jack told him, not even pausing. The guard swung the knife at him. Jack didn't avoid it as it sliced into his arm. He paid little attention to the pain, as he grabbed the man's wrist. He punched the man squarely in the jaw, knocking him down. As he fell a fifth guard came out of nowhere. Jack turned, grabbing the man. He tried to put him in the choke hold, but the guard was too strong for him. He struggled to get loose and Jack didn't the only thing he could think of to stop him. He just hoped the Doctor would forgive him for snapping the man's neck. He tied up the fourth guard and drug him next to the other three before moving the next guard's body. From there he took down one more before determining it was safe for the Doctor to come out of hiding.

"It's safe sweetheart," Jack called out. He heard footsteps and a moment later the Doctor emerged from the shadows. He looked at Jack with concern, reaching out to brush his fingers against his arm.

"You're hurt," He whispered.

"It's just a scratch. I'll be fine," Jack reassured him. Even if he wasn't he healed quickly. The Doctor followed Jack to the Leader's home. They kept to the shadows still, passing the men that Jack had knocked out. He noticed that one of the men wasn't tied up.

"I thought we agreed that no one would die," The Doctor hissed softly.

"I'm sorry. I was gained up on and I had no choice. You can be mad at me later, right now we have a task to accomplish before they wake up," Jack replied not breaking his stride. The Doctor sighed. He didn't like it, but Jack was right. He moved ahead of Jack, heading to the door that he had seen on his walk the other night. He gently tried the doorknob. He wasn't surprised to find the door was locked. Moving out of the way, Jack stepped up to the door.

"Ready?" Jack wondered.

"Yes," the Doctor told him. Jack kicked the door once. On the second kick, the door flew open revealing the inside of the home. The Doctor froze for a moment as he took in the leader's home. The Leader was not living in poverty like the rest of them. His house was fully furnished and included a TV which was playing a new broadcast. The Leader was sitting with his back to them at the table eating a meal that included poultry and drinking a glass of wine.

"I was wondering when you would show again. Close the door behind you as you enter. I don't want a draft," The Leader told them calmly. He turned around to look at them. "Don't worry I will have my men replace that door once they get here."

"No one is coming to help you. Your men are a little tied up at the moment," Jack informed the Leader.

"If you think I have only six guards then you are stupider than I thought whore," The Leader laughed. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the leader.

"He is not a whore and he is not stupid. I know there is a way off of this planet from within your home and I intend to find it," The Doctor informed the Leader.

"You're right there is. Too bad you will be dead soon," The Leader replied. He turned back to his meal, and took a drink of wine. "Sit enjoy the last meal that you will have." The two of them stood their ground as three guards advanced on them. "Or not."

"Doctor find the way out," Jack cried out as he went after the guards. "I will be right behind you."

"The only place you are going is back to the caves," The Leader said, his voice not raising. The Doctor hated running, but he had to end this. He ran towards the stairs leading down to the basement. "That door is locked."

"I counted on that," The Doctor told the leader as he pulled a few tools from his medical kit. As he picked the lock one of the guards got free from Jack and came down after him. He hissed in pain as a knife was plunged into his shoulder. Turning around he knocked the man back before removing the knife from his shoulder. The man grabbed for Carys, but the Doctor turned, hitting at him again. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Too bad I can't say the same," The man laughed. The Doctor took a deep breath, punching the man squarely in the jaw with his good arm. The man stumbled back again, the laughter gone from his face. He swung at the Doctor and he barely moved out of the way. He rose up and hit the man in the stomach before being hit in the side of the head. His ear rang. The man raised his hand to swing again and a thunking sound filled the air before he could connect with the Doctor. The man's eyes went wide as he collapsed forward, a knife sticking out of his back. The Doctor looked up the stairs to see the anger in Jack's eyes as he took out another guard.

"Get the door open," Jack yelled at him. He turned back to his work. He got the door open.

"Jack come on," Jack rushed down the stairs and the two of them went into the dark room closing the door behind them.

"You can't stay down there forever," The Leader called from upstairs. He sounded angry now and the Doctor knew it was only a matter of time before he came after them. He found a light switch and flicked it on. The room was filled with people. Every single one of them was laying on a bed, with their arms and legs strapped down. Electrodes covered their scalps and wires ran to the floor.

"What is he doing to them?" Jack wondered as they walked among the people.

"I don't know," The Doctor answered as he walked next to him. He felt himself being drawn in a certain direction and he followed that feeling. As he walked he saw people that he recognized from the town laying on the bed. He continued to walk until he froze. His mouth opened and closed several times as his hearts speed up. He stepped forward and put his hand on Jack's skin as he lay strapped to the bed. He could no longer hear Jack and looking down he saw that Carys was also gone. Walking forward several steps he gagged as laying on a bed several feet away, he saw himself.

Leaning over he lost everything that he ate on the clean white floor. He straightened up and avoiding the mess took one step forward followed by another. Reaching the bed, he didn't think as he grabbed the electrodes and yanked them. Blinding pain went through his head and as darkness overtook him, he saw the walls of the leader's house collapsing around him.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor woke up in a panic. He sat up quickly, feeling the tug of wires on his body. Just like in the dream he had electrodes attached to his head. Unlike the dream, he wasn't strapped down, and he was shirtless. More electrodes covered his chest, and there was an IV in his arm. He pulled at them as he tried not to notice that all around him, men and woman were laying on the tables. The room was larger than the one in the Leader's basement, stretching on almost without end. Every single one of them had their eyes closed, and they were lost to the dreams that the equipment provided. As he yanked off the chest monitors, a shrill beep filled the air.

"Another one," He heard someone sigh. He quickly ducked down below the table breathing hard as footsteps approached. He felt weakened, and he wondered how long he had been laying on the table. As the footsteps got closer, he rose enough to see a tall, thin man approaching the bed. The Doctor recognized him immediately as one of the Naitomea no Ishi. They were a telepathic species that worked for the Shadow Proclamation as their doctors. The man looked right at him as he approached the bed. "What are you doing up? You are supposed to be sleeping. Now be a good boy and get back to bed."

"No," The Doctor told him as he stood tall. The man shrugged.

"I've had trouble with you from the start. Now lay back down," the Man said. The Doctor felt a telepathic nudge telling him the bed was safe. That he was tired, and he should lay back down and rest. He pushed it aside as he lunged at the man. The man was lanky and weak, relying on his superior telepathic abilities to subdue the people he was charged to watch. He stumbled back hitting his head on the next table collapsing into a heap. The Doctor moved forward, pressing his fingers to the man's neck. The man was bleeding from a gaping head wound, and his pulse was thready. The Doctor debated with himself before straightening up once more. If he treated the man, there would be no time to escape and he had to get out of this room.

Keeping low, he began to make his way the direction the man came in. As he moved, he heard as well as felt a low humming. His hearts sped up as he recognized the TARDIS calling out to him. He moved faster, just wanting to be back in the safety of her control room. From there he would be able to scan for Jack and find out if he was located in the massive room.

"Tabib are you in here?" He heard a female call from the direction he was heading. He moved faster, taking her by surprise as he pushed past her. As he did, he placed his fingers on her head and pushing past her defenses quickly, made her fall asleep. As he exited the room, he saw the TARDIS standing in the middle of it. To the left, he saw a secondary room and his hearts dropped as he passed by it. Inside were several young children. The older ones were to the back of the room but in the front there were several young ones. One of which was only a few days old. Her foot was clubbed, and she was crying pitifully. He didn't hesitate as he moved towards the room. He carefully disconnected her from the wires and scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh, Carys Daddy is here," He cooed at her as he cuddled her close. Practically running, he snapped his fingers as he rushed towards the TARDIS. Her doors opened wide. and he ran on, not breaking his stride. He hurried to the console pressing buttons to have her scan for Jack. He was out there somewhere in that room. He had to be. If Carys was real, and so were the others from the village, Jack had to be real too. He refused to believe his lover wouldn't be waiting for him to wake him up. He had also lied to Jack, if Jack wasn't in that room he would find him. He couldn't imagine traveling without Jack again.

"Gotcha," He smiled as the TARDIS pinged Jack's location. "I'm never saying that again." He cooed at Carys as he set the TARDIS for the short jump to Jack's location. He wasn't going to risk running through the people again to save him. He moved the TARDIS and exited it right beside Jack's bed. He laid Carys down on the pilot seat for a moment, promising he would be right back. As he walked off the TARDIS, he saw that Jack was far too skinny, and the Doctor could see that he wasn't receiving the same nutrients as everyone else. No wonder he died every couple of days as the aliens tending to them didn't see a reason to waste their resources on him. Tenderly the Doctor removed the electrodes from Jack's head.

"Doctor," Jack whispered as he opened up his eyes. His body felt weak, and it took a lot of effort to try to sit up. The Doctor picked his weakened lover up in his arms, turning towards the TARDIS door.

"Halt," Someone yelled. The Doctor turned to look at them. His eyes were blazing with the fury of the oncoming storm.

"You will shut this down and free these people. Or I will. You only get one warning, and that was it," The Doctor yelled. He heard a gunshot and a piercing pain filled his arm. He stumbled back, almost dropping Jack as he collapsed into the TARDIS. His arm went numb, and he lost his grip on Jack. He tried to breathe, but the numbness was spreading. With the last bit of strength he had, he kicked the door closed.

"Sweetheart?" Jack asked as he tried to move. The Doctor grunted as Jack elbowed him in the stomach as he turned. Jack saw the needle sticking out of the Doctor's arm and he grabbed it, yanking it out.

"Emergency protocol two," The Doctor whimpered as he fell to the side. Jack nodded, leaning down to kiss him.

"Rest now," Jack told him. Pulling himself up to his feet, he stumbled slowly towards the console. Every step felt like he was walking on glass as his tender feet dug into the grating. He made it to the controls setting them for the emergency protocols. As he turned to send the TARDIS on her way, he saw Carys laying on the Captain's chair. He smiled as he pulled the handbrake and then sat down on the seat to protect her as the TARDIS flew unmanned towards her destination.

The TARDIS landed with a thump that caused all the bones in Jack's body to jolt painfully and Carys to burst into tears when she had been resting peacefully. The TARDIS hummed an apology, warming the two of them as Jack glared at her. He put a hand gently on Carys's stomach as he made gentle shushing noises.

"It's all right sweetheart. You're alright," He whispered to her. He heard a knock at the door and looked up. He wasn't sure where they were and if the person knocking on the door was a friend or an enemy. He couldn't risk opening the door without being sure as he wasn't strong enough to protect his family at the moment.

"Doctor are you in there?" He heard Martha call out. He sighed with relief. The Doctor had sent them to Torchwood. He was surprised the Doctor even had emergency protocols to return him to Torchwood but he wasn't going to argue it. His team would be able to assist them until they were strong enough to take care of themselves once more.

"Martha," Jack called out. His voice was hoarse. He doubted that she would be able to hear him. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Martha." Nope still too weak. He sounded pathetic.

"I'm coming in," Martha warned the Doctor as she opened the door. Jack winced on the Doctor's behalf as there was an audible thump when the door hit him. "Doctor? I'm sorry." Martha apologized. The door closed again and then opened outward. The TARDIS hummed her happiness that someone finally listened to the sign she had posted and that her thief was getting help. Martha turned to look at the crying coming from beside the console as she dropped to her knees by the Doctor. She gasped seeing that Jack was practically a skeleton sitting on the seat.

"Ianto, Mickey, I need you two in here now," Martha called out. "What happened?" She asked Jack.

"We were taken prisoner," Jack answered. His voice was so low that Martha barely heard him. Mickey and Ianto rushed on, almost tripping over the Doctor. Martha tutted at them.

"Ianto, I need you to help Jack down to the medical room. Set him up on a bed and insert an IV of fluids. We need to get food into him and lots of it quickly before he starves to death. I need you to start out with something easy on his stomach like soup and then we will work our way up to high-calorie foods so that he doesn't make himself sick by overeating. As he eats the soup, I need you to go shopping for anything he will eat that is fattening," Martha explained. Ianto went over to Jack helping him up.

"What about the baby?" Ianto asked.

"Carys," Jack whispered groaning as he stood.

"Take Carys with you out to Gwen. I have emergency rations for an infant in my supplies, but you may have to buy additional nappies and formula for her," Martha explained as she took the Doctor's blood pressure and put an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. She had put together supply kits for both infants and small children that she kept in the SUV as well as in her office. In their line of work, they never knew what they would be dealing with and sometimes children were involved. She had helped more than one grateful parent with a clean nappy and a new teddy for their child. "Unless the Doctor already has them on board."

"I doubt it," Jack responded.

"Can you tell me what happened to him?" Martha questioned. The Doctor just seemed to be sleeping. All of his vitals were a bit off but not enough that she was overly worried about it. Her main concern was that he wasn't waking up.

"He was shot with a tranquilizer dart," Jack told her.

"That explains a lot," Martha commented. "Mickey pick him up but be careful. I want him down in the medical room with Jack. I hope he won't mind sharing a room with you. If he does I can make a temporary room for him in my lab."

"I doubt he will mind," Jack reassured her as the group left the TARDIS. He wasn't sure where his relationship was at with the Doctor now that they were both free from Hades, but he didn't think it would end. Rather than leave Carys with Gwen they all went down to the medical room and Mickey laid the Doctor down on the bed before retrieving a cot for Jack to lay on. He stretched out on it gratefully. "Lay her beside me Ianto."

"Are you sure?" Ianto wondered.

"She's my daughter," Jack snipped slightly. Ianto looked at him surprised but didn't argue as he laid Carys down beside him. He turned, leaving the room to get Jack soup as Martha hooked up their IV's. She inserted one cannula into the Doctor's hand first before taking Jack's hand and doing the same.

"Carys is your baby?" Martha questioned as she struggled to find a vein.

"Her mother died giving birth and we adopted her," Jack explained.

"You and the Doctor?" Martha asked in surprise. Jack nodded. "How long were you two prisoners together?"

"I don't know. Time worked differently where we were," Jack answered. Martha got his IV set. She then knelt down to check on the infant. The baby seemed in good health besides the foot that was bent back at a strange angle. Martha could tell it was a birth defect rather than a break. She carefully examined the leg anyways to be sure. Carys continued to cry and Martha eventually stood. She got a clean nappy and a small blanket. She changed the baby, wrapping her in the blanket to warm her up.

"I need to take a little bit of blood and that is going to make her madder. After we can give her a nice bottle," Martha told Jack. Jack nodded.

"I trust you," he informed her. Ianto came in with his soup as Martha left the room for a moment with Carys. Jack heard her screaming as Martha drew blood, but she went quieter a moment later. Martha came back into the room cuddling her close, a bottle in the baby's mouth. Carys was eating hungrily as she stared up at Martha. Jack smiled.

"You need to eat," Martha commented motioning to Jack's untouched soup. He picked up the spoon, his hand shaking and took a bite. He couldn't suppress the groan of happiness as he tasted something that wasn't bread or an apple for the first time in a while. "Good?"

"Oh Marhta you have no idea," Jack told her as he took another bite. He stopped himself from eating quickly as he didn't want to make himself sick, but he was literally starving. As he ate the Doctor moaned, then opened his eyes a little. He grabbed for the IV as he sat up.

"Doctor you need to leave that in," Martha commented standing up with Carys.

"Martha?" The Doctor whispered slightly confused.

"It's alright. We're safe," Jack spoke up. The Doctor looked over at Jack. A relieved smile crossing his face as he saw Jack lying in the bed near him. He turned his attention back to Martha, reaching out for Carys. Martha handed her to him, helping him to bring her close to his chest as his movements were still lethargic. He kissed her softly as he held her bottle. "Just rest now Sweetheart and remember I love you."

"I love you too Jack," The Doctor sighed as he closed his eyes again. His breathing evened out again. Martha carefully took the bottle from him as Carys napped peacefully in his arms. With two of her patients asleep, she turned back to Jack.

"More soup?" She wondered as she saw his bowl was empty.

"Oh Martha, I thought you would never ask." Jack grinned. She shook her head as she went to get him more food.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor opened his eyes again after a little while. He hugged Carys close to him kissing her softly on the head before turning to look at Jack. Sitting up, he laid Carys on the bed beside him, before moving to get out of bed.

"Easy Doctor," Martha told him as she grabbed his arm. "Why don't you lay back down."

"I have to tell Jack goodbye," The Doctor informed her as he pulled his arm away.

"What do you mean goodbye?" Jack asked him. He nodded at Martha who helped the Doctor onto the cot next to Jack. He wrapped his arms around him pressing his face into Jack's stomach.

"I have to wake up now," The Doctor whispered.

"We are awake now sweetheart," Jack responded slightly confused.

"No, I'm not. I made mistakes Jack. I needed to pay for the crimes I committed and so Hades was the perfect place for me to go. My mind stopped accepting Hades was real though and it is time I woke up," The Doctor mumbled against Jack.

"You're not making any sense Doctor," Jack informed him. "If this isn't real then how do explain being here?"

"I never set the controls for Emergency protocol 2 to come to Torchwood. I planned on setting it, but after you declined to travel with me again, I never got around to it," The Doctor explained.

"So I'm not really here and neither is Carys?" Jack sighed with a slight roll of his eyes.

"You're real Jack. I was so tired of being alone and you always loved me no matter what. I never understood why but I wanted you there with me and so you were," The Doctor told Jack as he held him tighter. "You should hate me for leaving you behind and hurting you but for some reason you love me. Carys though is just a memory I have of another child I took care of with a clubbed foot. Her mother died giving birth and I called the baby Kui'la which is Gallifreyan for Love just like Carys is Welsh for love. I always regretted not raising that child and so she was in my thoughts."

"I love you, Jack." He leaned up kissing Jack softly on the lips. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the pillow on the bed. He blocked out all the other sounds around him focusing on the TARDIS. He could hear her humming in his mind and he allowed her to pull him up from where he was hiding within it.

When he opened them a moment later he was back in his room in the TARDIS. On his nightstand was a piece of toast he had been eating and a cup of tea that he had spiked with dream herbs. He wasn't suppose to wake up. The man had promised him that he wouldn't know he had taken them. His brain though had fought them from the start. He thought he should go demand his money back, but he couldn't remember if he actually paid the man.

He groaned as he tried to move but he was exhausted and fever wracked his body. He hadn't been eating properly for weeks now, ever since he changed history and been told he was going to die. The TARDIS hummed at him, but he ignored her, curling himself around his pillow. He was alone, so alone and he just wanted Jack.

He could remember the dream clearly and still feel Carys in his arms. He tightened the grip around his pillow as tears filled his eyes. He couldn't do it, he couldn't keep his promise. He was going to find Jack and tell him how much he missed him and how tired he was of being alone. He would beg Jack to come with him if he had to. Groaning, he pulled his weakened body out of bed and stumbled towards the control room.

He should leave Jack alone and let Jack live his life. He wanted Jack so badly though it hurt both his hearts. He tried to wipe the tears away as he input the coordinates for the rift. Pulling the lever he sent the TARDIS on her way.

-DW-

Jack groaned as the sound of the TARDIS arriving filled Torchwood. Normally he would be happy to see the Doctor but he just wanted to sleep. Torchwood had been busy the last week dealing with the rift acting up and Ianto had gotten hurt leaving Mickey and Gwen to pick up the slack. Still Jack had worried about the Doctor and wondered if he was alright from the moment he said goodbye to him after the Daleks. He knew that Donna had lost her memories of being with the Doctor thanks to Wilfred, but no one had seen him or Rose since. The TARDIS let out a final wheeze and Jack rubbed his face as he realized he was going to have to get up. He really hoped the world didn't need saving at the moment because he wasn't sure he could stay awake long enough to be an asset.

"Jack," The Doctor called out. Jack sat up as he could hear the sadness in the Doctor's voice from that one word.

"Down here Doc, I will be up in a second," Jack replied. He found his trousers and pulled the on before heading up the ladder. The Doctor had parked the TARDIS in his office and was leaning on it for support. Jack froze seeing how skinny the Doctor was. The Doctor usually was skinny, but his body was almost skeletal now. "What the hell happened to you?" Jack cried out in surprise as he came up the ladder.

"Travel with me," The Doctor whispered, not answering Jack's question. He didn't look at Jack as he stared down at the floor.

"I told you before Doc, I have priorities here," Jack told him. He stood in his office moving closer to the Doctor. "I can't just abandon my team. Especially not now. They need me."

"I need you," The Doctor responded softly. Jack rubbed his hand through his hair. He was right the Earth was in danger. He hoped he had time for a cup of coffee first.

"What do you need me to do? It will take a minute to call my team back," Jack explained to him. The Doctor shook his head.

"I don't need your team, Jack. I need you," The Doctor informed him. His voice a little stronger than before. He looked up at Jack. For the first time, Jack could see the tears feeling the Doctor's brown eyes. His eyes were red and he stared at Jack with such hopelessness that Jack was amazed he had gotten out of bed.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Doctor," Jack told him in confusion. He put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder as a way of comfort. Jack barely had time to register that the Doctor moved before he had his arms full of the Time Lord. The Doctor held onto him tightly, wrapping his arms around him and burying his head in Jack's chest much like a lost child. His body was shaking as he began to sob. Jack held onto him, not sure what else to do. The Doctor laid his head on his bare chest and Jack could feel that he was running a fever as his normally cool skin was warm to the touch.

"Shh. It's alright," Jack cooed softly, even though he didn't know why the Doctor was so distraught. He had never seen the Doctor so broken. He didn't know how to help him or what had caused it. He rubbed the Doctor's back, making gentle shushing sounds until the Doctor started to go quiet in his arms. Jack looked down as the Doctor yawned, keeping his face pressed against Jack's chest. Jack held him a little closer. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

"I miss you," The Doctor mumbled into Jack's chest. "Please travel with me again."

"I think the only place you should be going to at the moment is your bed. Once you have woken up again and are feeling better, I don't think you will want me to travel with you," Jack informed him matter of factly. The Doctor looked up at him.

"I will," The Doctor told Jack a little more firmly.

"We'll discuss it after you have rested. I need to sleep to, so if you don't want to go to your bed we can go to mine." Jack expected the Doctor to protest the idea so he was surprised when the Doctor nodded. He took the Doctor down to his room and had him sit down on the bed. Going into the small bathroom, he got a cloth damp for the Doctor to wipe his face with and a glass of cold water. He expected the Doctor to take off while he was in the next room, but going out he found the Doctor was still there. He handed the Doctor the cloth first, then gave him the water to drink. Jack climbed sleepily onto the bed, laying down beneath the blankets. There wasn't much room on his bed. The Doctor didn't seem to mind as he laid down practically on top of Jack snuggling into him. Jack wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer. He gently tucked the blanket around the Doctor, making sure he was tucked in.

"I love you," The Doctor mumbled softly as his breathing began to even out with sleep. Jack had waited over 2000 years to hear the Doctor say those words, but he doubted the Doctor would realize he had said them come morning. Pushing his luck, he kissed the Doctor on the top of the head.

"I love you too, Doc," He whispered. Even with how tired he was, it took him awhile to fall asleep as he held the Doctor. He was confused and afraid the Doctor would be gone when he woke. He was too tired to fight sleep for long though and soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Jack woke up with a start. For a moment, Jack had wondered if it was all a dream. The only thing that kept him from jumping up and running to his office was the warm weight still laying on his chest. If the Doctor hadn't really returned to him. That instead Ianto had crawled into his bed while he slept. It would be strange as he and Ianto hadn't been a couple since he had nearly killed his grandson Steven a few months back. Though it had been the right choice in order to save all the children on Earth, Ianto hadn't forgiven him for the action. In truth, he had yet to forgive himself. Still it would be stranger to find out that the Doctor was really laying beneath the blankets, using his chest as a pillow. If it was the Doctor Jack needed to get him cooled down and quickly as his body was warm to the touch, meaning he was burning up with fever. Taking a deep breath, Jack moved the blanket to reveal the normally brown spiky hair, drenched in sweat.

"Oh Doc," Jack whispered, brushing his hair back. He knew that the Doctor could survive in higher temperatures for longer than a human, but Jack doubted that counted internally as well. The Doctor was burning up and he needed to cool him down quickly. He carefully extracted himself from the Doctor's arms. The Doctor opened his eyes a crack as he moaned at the loss.

"Jack," He whined.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but you are burning up. I am going to go run you a nice warm back to try to cool you down," Jack explained to him.

"K," The Doctor whimpered. Jack went to the bathroom and started the water in the tub. The water was just barely warm to his touch so he knew it would be warmer to the Doctor, but not too warm. He made sure the tub was filled, adding bubble bath to it to help the Doctor preserve his dignity if Jack had to check on him. Turning he started to stand up to go retrieve the Time Lord. He paused realizing that the bubbles were unnecessary as he looked straight at the naked man standing into the doorway. He didn't seem to care about the fact that he was naked in front of Jack as he walked over to the tub.

"You're naked," Jack squeaked. The Doctor looked at him confused.

"Did you want me to take a bath in my clothes?" He questioned Jack.

"No," Jack replied quickly as he tried hard not to stare at the Doctor's member. He offered a hand to the Doctor for support. The Doctor took it as he put his other hand on the edge of the tub to help balance himself as he climbed into the warm water. He settled down into it with a sigh. Jack continued to sit next to the tub dumbfounded over what was happening. He hadn't seen the Doctor in months and now here he was sleeping in his bed, saying he loved him and comfortable being naked in front of him. If he didn't know any better he would think the Doctor and him were a couple and he had just somehow forgotten.

"Doctor?" Jack asked.

"Hmmmm?" The Doctor wondered looking over at Jack.

"Where is Rose?" Jack questioned, the words slipping out of his mouth as soon as he opened it. It wasn't the question he had meant to ask, but he had to know.

"She is safe in the other universe with Handsy," The Doctor replied not able to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"So where have you been?" Jack wondered a little irritated now.

"Traveling," The Doctor answered vaguely as ever.

"With me?" Jack narrowed his eyes at the Doctor as the Doctor looked at him. The Doctor shook his head no. "Well something has changed Doctor and I think I have the right to know what it is."

"Can't a man change his mind?" The Doctor responded softly. "I am tired of being alone Jack. I love you and I want you to travel with me again."

"I love you too Doc. I have always loved you, but you have made it perfectly clear that this would never happen. So I have to ask again. What changed?" Jack knew he was being harsh. He could see it in the Doctor's eyes and hear it in his own tone. He had to be though. He would happily give his heart to the Doctor if he was sure that the Doctor wasn't going to just crush it. That the reason, he wanted him is because he was loved and not just because the Doctor was sick and needed a cuddle.

"I made mistakes Jack. I wanted to pay for those mistakes so I took Supanebuṭi..." The Doctor started.

"You didn't," Jack gasped in horror. Everyone in the fifty-first century knew of Supanebuti, also known as the nightmare plant. It was a highly toxic weed that grew on a small planet of the same name and banned across every galaxy in the known universe. Even if it was illegal to take the plant off the planet, every year people were discovered dead with its toxins in their system. Most of them took the planet willing in the form of a pill. The plant was such a powerful sleep aid that the people never woke up and eventually died from wasting away. Up until now, no one knew what they dreamed about as the Doctor was the first one Jack had ever heard of waking up from the pill.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone ever again," The Doctor whispered. He gripped Jack's hand tighter as he spoke. "Being a Time Lord my body fought the effects of the plant allowing me to wake up."

"What did you dream about?" Jack couldn't help but wonder. The Doctor didn't hesitate as he looked Jack straight in the eyes.

"You," He replied.

"Me?" Jack sounded doubtful. The Doctor was being so open and honest with him that Jack once again found himself pushing his luck. "You dreamed about me?"

"Not at first. I was on the prison planet Hades locked in their cells. I didn't want to be alone though and soon you were there. We got out of the cells and lived in the village together," The Doctor explained the dream.

"Did we have sex?" Jack couldn't help but wonder. The blush on the Doctor's cheeks deepened and Jack smiled. "Was it good?" The Doctor looked mortified as he nodded slightly. Jack chuckled.

"We eventually took in a daughter and that is when I realized it wasn't real. I convinced you to leave and I forced myself to wake up," The Doctor finished. Tears started to stream down his face again. "I miss her. I know she wasn't real, but I miss her and you."

"I'm here though Doctor. I'm real," Jack promised him. He let the water out of the tub and picked up the Time Lord in his arms, not caring he was getting wet in the process. He sat him down in the chair beside the bed and grabbed a towel. Carefully he dried the Doctor's body as the Doctor didn't resist. He then picked him up, not bothering to dress him, tucking him in his bed once more. The Doctor shivered slightly under the cool blankets.

"Jack, get in with me," The Doctor whined.

"I am going to get you a cup of tea first. We don't want you to get dehydrated now do we?" Jack questioned. The Doctor shook his head as he curled around Jack's pillow. Jack left him a moment to get the tea. He needed a moment to clear his head as well, so he took his time. The Doctor wasn't going anywhere, Jack was sure of that now.

Jack took the tea back down to the Doctor. The Doctor looked up at him from beneath the blankets, where he continued to shiver. Despite his fever, he felt cold and just wanted Jack to climb back into the bed with him. Jack climbed in next to him and he took the tea from Jack, taking a sip. The tea was nice and hot, but it didn't taste right. It tasted as though it had something in it. The Doctor spit most of it back into the cup as he made a face. Rather than draining the cup like he wanted to do he set it down on the bedside table.

"Too hot?" Jack wondered as he caressed the Doctor's head.

"Yeah," The Doctor lied, leaning into the touch. He wrapped his arm around Jack, laying his head once more on Jack's hot chest. He could hear the steady beat of Jack's heart and that more than anything else comforted him. It was a sound that he had laid, listening to many night on Hades when there was nothing to do but rest. Those moments had been one of the few times in his life where he felt truly at peace and loved. Except they weren't real, he reminded himself sadly.

"I have given it some thought Doctor and you can stay here as long as you need to. I have never heard of anyone waking up from the nightmare weed but it doesn't surprise me that you did. I am sure though that in time your feelings for me, Carys and the memory of Hades will fade just like any other dream," Jack reassured the Doctor. The Doctor pulled away from Jack quickly as he looked into his eyes.

"I never told you her name," He informed Jack.

"Yes you did in the bath tub. You said you missed Carys," Jack commented. The Doctor got out of bed, grabbing for his trousers and pulling them on.

"No, I said I missed her and you. I never said her name. How do you know her name?" The Doctor demanded to know. He swayed on his feet slightly as the fever was making him dizzy.

"Come back to bed Doctor. You're overreacting to nothing," Jack advised him calmly. He moved the blanket back for the Doctor to lay down, but the Doctor moved towards the ladder instead. He rushed up it and to the safety of his TARDIS. She blew warm air on him but he was still so cold. He didn't understand why he was so cold. He reached out his mind to the TARDIS and he could feel her but she felt distant, even as he sat inside her control room. Something was wrong, he could feel it, he just didn't know what it was. There was a knock on the TARDIS door and the Doctor backed away from it.

"Open the door sweetheart," Jack called in. The Doctor felt like a coward as he moved further back.

"Don't call me sweetheart," He replied back. He sat down on the grating just above the ramp.

"Just let me on and we can talk about this," Jack told him.

"No," The Doctor responded refusing to open the door. Nothing had made sense since he first landed on Hades. He had thought that the caves and the village were real, but something was wrong with the time. It could have been the atmospheric shell that made telling time hard for him, but that didn't make sense. Then when they were escaping he had seen Jack and himself laying in the basement of the leader's home. He had woken himself up and escaped with Jack and Carys to Torchwood where he once again came to the conclusion he was asleep and woke up. Despite everything he once again found himself at Torchwood. He put his head in his hands and groaned loudly. Nothing had made sense for a while now. The last time things had made sense is before he opened the door to the basement of the Leader's house.

"Doctor your just being silly," Jack called through the door. The Doctor stood up going to the door once more. He didn't open it as he leaned against it. "You're hallucinating due to the effects of the Supanebuti. Just open the door and let me help you."

"That's the first thing you have said that makes sense," The Doctor answered him. He smiled to himself as he stood up straight again. He had been feeling bad the day before they tried to leave and since they were leaving he hadn't tried to ration the food like normal. The rations were controlled by the leader and he was suspicious of the two of them. The Doctor had been stabbed in the shoulder, yet that hadn't been real or had it. He reached back rubbing his shoulder. He bit back a cry as the pain passed through his arm. He focused on the pain. Nothing made sense, he told himself again. Nothing was real. The pain was real though. He knew the pain was real. He focused on it, letting himself feel it as he opened the door to the TARDIS.


	12. Chapter 12

"Easy," Jack cooed as the Doctor groaned. He had the Doctor's head rested on his thigh as he held Carys in his arms. He was worried sick about the Doctor as he could feel him burning up with fever. He didn't know how long they had been in this darkened room or where they were only that they were together. That was little comfort though as he tried to take care of his ailing lover and keep his daughter alive with the little bit of water that they were given when first put in the room.

"Jack," The Doctor moaned. Jack paid the moan little attention. The Doctor had been talking in his sleep since Jack woke up in this room. Something had been put on the knives that had flat out killed him and caused the Doctor to drop off into this restless state that Jack was having trouble waking him from. Whatever the Doctor was dreaming about Jack hoped it was peaceful. He knew he was in the dreams due to the Doctor moaning his name and also the occasional mumble of Torchwood or Martha. Jack found it amusing that the Doctor associated those two in his mind as Martha had only worked for him a short time when she was on loan from UNIT. As far as he was aware, she was currently freelancing with Mickey, saving the world.

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered again.

"I'm right here sweetheart," Jack reassured him as he rubbed his arm being careful of his shoulder. The Doctor's shoulder was hot to the touch and Jack was positive that the knife wound was infected. It would explain the fever the Doctor had. He had tried to cool the Doctor down by undressing him and sparing a little water to wipe the Doctor's hot body with the cool water. The Doctor had responded by shivering and complaining he was cold. The room was cool, but Jack found it comfortable and under normal circumstances the Doctor should have been able to tolerate the temperature.

"No, Jack," The Doctor whined. He turned his head on Jack's leg and his breathing evened out once more. Jack sighed. The only thing he could hear in this room was the gentle breathing of the Doctor and Carys. At least it was better than a few hours prior where Carys was crying from being hungry and the Doctor was having a nightmare. Jack wished that he could join them in their sleep, but he had to stay awake. He had to watch out for his family. He carefully stroked the Doctor's head with one hand and the Doctor leaned into his touch slightly. Jack tensed as footsteps approached the door. The door opened and he squinted into the light as the Leader came in. The light faded slightly as a guard stood in the doorway. He had his knife in his hand and was ready to attack if Jack tried to flee. Jack wasn't going anywhere as it would be hard to carry Carys and the Doctor and fight the men off. There was no way he wasn't going to leave either of them behind.

"You have tried my patients whore and tied up my guards as you entered my home without invite. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't make you watch as I kill them both and then send you back to the caves," The Leader hissed at him as he knelt down in front of Jack.

"He is a good Doctor to the community and saved their lives. You can send me back to the caves if you want, but spare him as he can help you," Jack pleaded on the Doctor's behalf. The Leader stared at Jack a moment.

"You would willing go back to the caves for him?" The Leader questioned.

"If it meant you spared his life. Yes," Jack agreed. He didn't tell the Leader about the Doctor's shoulder being infected or the fact that he was worried the Doctor would lose his arm. If that happened the Doctor would regenerate without a further thought and Jack couldn't bare the thought it meant less time with him. He wanted as many years together as possible, but he would give up that time to know the Doctor was alive and healthy.

"Isn't that sweet you love him. I didn't know a whore knew how to love," the Leader commented. Jack gritted his teeth from yelling at the Leader as he laughed. The guard on the door laughed with him though Jack could tell it was fake as he tried to please the Leader. The Leader stood up and headed back to the door.

"Please just let him go home," Jack begged. The Leader paused.

"I have received numerous request for him to be released. It seems that there are people who have come to count on him and for some reason that want him to continue to be their doctor. I don't trust you to live in my village though. You killed several of my guards without hesitation and I am certain that if allowed to live in my village again you will kill more of them. I will not have my men dying because I spared one of your lives. You are going to be given your last ration of food and then escorted from the village. If I see either of you set foot in the village again you will be killed on sight," The Leader informed him.

"He is too sick to move," Jack pleaded with the leader.

"I have no sympathy for those who attack my village," The Leader answered. He stood in the doorway while Jack tried to figure out how to carry both Carys and the Doctor. In the end, he tied Carys to the Doctor's chest and held the Doctor bridal style in his arms. He was led out of the village by all of the guards that the Leader had available. At the edge of the village he was given a small bag with bread. He took it and began to walk from the village. He wasn't very far when a young man caught up to him.

"Come to finish the job?" Jack wondered as he tried to figure out how far he could walk with the weight of the Doctor slowing him down.

"There is another village is a day's walk that way," The young man told him. "Carrying him may take a little longer, but they despise our leader and will welcome you in."

"Why don't you go there then?" Jack questioned. Hesitant to believe the young man.

"I grew up in this village. My mum, dad and siblings all live here. I won't abandon them," The man answered. He turned to head back to his village and Jack looked out. Hades was a big planet and Jack was sure that if there was no village a days walk out, he would eventually find one. He just hoped the Doctor and Carys would survive that long. Standing here he wasn't saving them though. Adjusting their weight carefully in his arms, he began to walk.

The deserted landscape of Hades stretched on for miles ahead of him, behind him the village they fled from was no longer visible in the darkness. Not that he turned around to look. Instead, he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other and keeping the Doctor and Carys alive. There was nothing to see on Hades and no animals making noise. It was eerily quiet except for the crunching of the ground beneath his feet as he walked. One more step, he told himself. One more and then he could rest but each time he forced himself to take another. The Doctor moaned in his arms as he walked and occasionally would whimper or cry out in his sleep. Jack hoped silently that the Doctor would survive long enough to be treated and that Carys would also survive the long journey.

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered after awhile. Jack ignored the whimper as he kept walking. The Doctor opened his eyes a crack, seeing that the darkness of Hades surrounded them. He groaned, not sure if this was real or just another dream. One thing he knew for sure though was that his shoulder was burning as if someone was digging the knife into it still. There was a weight on his chest, he realized was Carys, but she felt heavier than before. He was also thirstier than he had ever been since getting in this body. If he was on Hades that meant that no tea was available. "Jack water."

"Hold on a second Doctor," Jack told him as he looked down and realized that the Doctor was actually awake. Breaking his stride, he carefully knelt down, lying the Doctor on the cool earth. Pulling out the water from the rations, he helped the Doctor take a sip.

"Where are we?" The Doctor wondered as he took another sip.

"We were forced to leave the village Doc. There is supposedly another village about a day's walk from here. We just have to keep moving until we find it," Jack told him.

"I can walk," The Doctor informed Jack.

"No, you can't sweetheart. You're burning up with fever," Jack told him. He kissed the Doctor on the head and cuddled him close. Within a few minutes, the Doctor had once again fallen asleep or passed out. Jack wasn't sure which. Either way he couldn't do anything for the Doctor at the moment but get him to safety. Against his better judgment and everything he had been taught, Jack gave Carys a few mouthfuls of water to try to calm her hunger until he could get her a proper meal. She hadn't ate anything since the milk with the sedative in it and was miserable on their journey. One he was satisfied that both of them were as stable as possible, he gently picked them up once more.

The journey seemed even harder now. His legs and arms both felt numb as he continued to walk towards what he hoped was help. At one point, Carys began to cry and the Doctor lifted his arm, placing a gentle hand on her back. He was sleeping more peacefully now that he had a drink of water and Jack hoped that he was feeling better. He couldn't worry about that now though. He had to contrate on moving forward. He told himself that he would take another ten steps and then he could rest. He didn't though as he continued forward. Every time it got too hard or seemed to far, he told himself another ten and would carry on. Eventually though he reached the point that he had to rest. If he continued on, he would end up dropping the Doctor and Carys. He wasn't going to risk hurting them so he found a place he could stop.

It was a small group of rocks, much like the ones he had rested with the Doctor at on the first night with the men from the village. Then he had also not known where they were going. He just walked knowing it was somewhere new and that he would still be with the Doctor when he got there. As carefully as possible he laid the Doctor next to the rocks. He took Carys off of the Doctor's chest and laid her beside him, with her blankets protecting her from the harsh ground. Rolling the Doctor gently onto his side, Jack got the first good look at his shoulder.

"Oh, Doc," Jack whispered. The Doctor's shoulder was bright red and the cut was still open. Jack could see that it was deep. He needed stitches and at the very least antibiotics. Jack ripped off a piece of his shirt and wet it with a little water. He then poured a little bit of water on to the cut. The Doctor screamed in pain, trying to move away from Jack.

"Stop," the Doctor whimpered as he squirmed.

"I know it hurts sweetheart, but I have to clean it," Jack apologized as he continued to clean the wound. He continued to make gentle shushing noises as he cleaned the knife wound the best he could. He cursed the fact he had no clean bandages that he could use on the Doctor's shoulder. Gently he allowed the Doctor to roll onto his back again. The Doctor stared up at him with sad eyes.

"Water?" He wondered. Jack helped him to take a drink.

"Do you want any bread?" Jack questioned as he broke himself off a portion. The Doctor made a gagging noise as he closed his eyes again. His breathing evened out once more as he drifted off to sleep. Jack picked up Carys and held her close to his chest as he finished eating. He then laid down on his side, putting her between him and the Doctor. His back was to the world and in front of him was his family and the rocks. He closed his eyes to rest for a moment, but soon he joined the Doctor in sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor woke up feeling stiff and cold. He didn't need to open his eyes to see that he was on Hades again. He could tell by the smell of the air and the ground digging into his back. Beside him, he could hear Carys and Jack breathing softly. He smiled to himself despite his disappointment of waking up on Hades. Of the three dreams, possible realities, hallucinations or whatever they were, the Doctor found himself hoping that the ones he was on Hades were real. He would have liked the one where they escaped to be the real one but if he had to stay on Hades at least he was with Jack. The last, one where he had never been to Hades, was the worst one of them all. There Jack didn't love him like he did here and Carys was just a dream. Despite telling Jack he was going to find a better home for Carys, he couldn't do it. The little girl sleeping beside him held his hearts from the moment he delivered her into the unforgiving world.

He took a deep breath before opening his eyes. Turning his head, he saw Jack sleeping with his back to the world protecting them even as he slept. The Doctor loved Jack with all of his hearts. Wishing that he had returned Jack's love sooner was pointless, but he planned on making that up to Jack. He would spend the rest of his lives showing Jack how much he actually loved and cared for him. Looking around a little more, he saw the cloth bag by Jack's legs. Hoping that there was water in it, he sat up with a groan. Jack's eyes immediately flew open.

"Are you okay Doctor?" Jack wondered as he sat up. His heart was pounding from being startled awake.

"I'm thirsty," The Doctor informed him. Jack reached down and grabbed the bag, pulling out the bottle of water. He handed it to the Doctor and let him take a drink before taking one himself.

"We need to get moving soon. I didn't mean to fall asleep and now we have lost time," Jack told him as he stood up and stretched his tired body.

"I can walk this time," The Doctor said though his body protested this idea. His shoulder was a burning pain still and he felt too hot despite the cool ground. He could have closed his eyes and slept again, but it wasn't fair to make Jack keep carrying him. He could walk with Jack for awhile.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked in concern. The Doctor nodded. Jack gave him a doubtful look but didn't argue. Instead he leaned down and picked Carys up. She barely reacted to being moved and Jack hoped that was because she was tired and not because they were losing her. "We're going to get you help baby, just hang in there," Jack whispered to her softly. He tied the blanket around himself before helping the Doctor to his feet.

Jack wasn't sure if they were moving slower this time as they set off once more. The Doctor was leaning heavily against him as they walked at the slow pace. Jack supported him with one arm, not saying anything as they walked. He knew that the Doctor had to be in pain, but the Doctor didn't complain as he focused on walking with Jack. He didn't know where they were going, but he trusted Jack to keep them safe. They stopped several times along the way to rest for a moment. The Doctor noticed Jack wasn't drinking the water majority of the time, but leaving it for him. He hated that Jack was suffering and felt it was his fault.

As they walked they began to see strange shapes on the horizon. Both Jack and the Doctor dismissed the shapes at first as more hills. As they got closer though they realized that it was another village. The strange shaped mound was a crashed airship and around the airship were several clay homes as well as tents. Both of them were weary of the new village. They had no other choice than to approach it as they couldn't continue on their own anymore. Hades killed people who tried to survive without a village as there was no way to fend for yourself on the planet. As they walked forward, several men came out of the village to greet them.

"You've come close enough for now," One of the men said as they were still a short distance outside of the village. "I can see from your clothes you come from the Leader's camp. No one leaves his camp except on his orders. So tell me, strangers, why are you here?"

"We were outlawed by the Leader for breaking into his home," Jack explained, deciding not to lie to the man.

"Why didn't he just kill you?" The man wondered.

"He tried. He couldn't publically execute us though as this man here was the Doctor and loved by the village," Jack told him. "We came her looking for shelter and food for our child. She hasn't eaten in over a day now and she is going to starve to death soon if she doesn't eat soon."

"We have nursing mothers inside who can take care of food for the child. We have a doctor as well who can tend to him. He could use help as well as he remains quite busy with the sick and injured . Tell me what can you do to help us?" The man wondered.

"Anything you ask so that I can keep my family safe," Jack responded. The man nodded. He held out his hand.

"I'm Aldrich," Aldrich told them. Jack shook his hand.

"I'm Jack, this is the Doctor and the baby is Carys," Jack responded. Aldrich motioned them to follow him.

"Welcome to Elysium," Aldrich said as they entered the village.

The Doctor and Jack were led through the small village. It was more condensed than the previous place as tents were closer together. The Doctor really didn't care if they had to sleep in a tent as long as they were allowed to continue to live as a family and were provided food for Carys. He was too tired and sore to really pay attention to his surrounds though if he had been more aware he would have been fascinated by the airship. It was where Aldrich lived and was used as the central hub of the community. They were led right on it and down a few doors to the medical center. The medical center had a main waiting room and a young woman sitting behind a desk. She smiled at them as they entered.

"Welcome to Elysium," She greeted them. "If you take them into room two, I will send doctor Stenson in as soon as he is done with his current patient."

"Thank you Amanda. While we wait we need milk for the infant and water for these two," Aldrich advised her. He took the to room two and opened the door. Inside was a medical bed with a metal frame. Jack took the Doctor over to it and helped him to lay down before he sat down on the chair in the room. Aldrich closed the door behind him as he stood in the room with them. He would leave once the doctor came in, but he didn't trust the newcomers to be left alone yet. A moment later there was a small knock and Amanda opened the door again. Jack had expected her to bring one of the nursing mothers into feed Carys so he was surprised to see that she had a bottle in her hand. She handed it to Jack before turning to leave again.

"You have bottles here?" Jack questioned as he turned Carys so that he could place the bottle in her mouth.

"We have all the resources here that we found aboard this ship plus the same rations that the village receives," Aldrich advised him. Jack made a face.

"Great more bread and water," Jack commented under his breath. Aldrich chuckled at him.

"You will also receive meat and fruit. Unlike the village, I don't control the rations in order to gain favors and keep power. Everyone is paid equally for their work and given additional resources for their children. You will be given currency and allowed to go to our small market to buy food for your family. If you want to live off of bread and water that is your choice but I advise that you also buy fruit occasionally," Aldrich chuckled. Jack stared at him for a moment. He wasn't sure if Aldrich was lying to them. He had seen the meat and fruit on the Leader's table so he knew the rations came in, he just wasn't sure why Aldrich was more willing to share.

"How do the rations arrive here?" The Doctor asked sleepily from the bed.

"They are delivered once monthly by supply ships, much like the one we are on now," Aldrich offered freely. "They also bring us fresh water and medical supplies at that time."

"Why are you given medical supplies and the other village is made to suffer?" Jack wondered.

"Again it is part of his control. You were the Doctor there. Did you ever once treat one of his guards or their families?" Aldrich wondered. The Doctor thought about it a moment before shaking his head. "Exactly. The men go to the Leader for painkillers, antibiotics, and better food. By remaining in his favor, you were treated better. If he only gave you bread and water, you must have upset him."

"He didn't like me or Carys," Jack explained as he tried to coax her to eat. After not eating for a day, Jack expected her to be starving. Instead, she was lazily drinking the bottle, causing Jack to worry.

"Broken leg?" Aldrich asked as he looked at the makeshift cast.

"She was born with a clubbed foot," The Doctor responded. "I set it and in time she will be able to use her foot normally."

"Still it is a deformity and he didn't want to help her. Am I correct," Aldrich asked.

"Yes," Jack told him.

"She is as welcome here in our community as the two of you are," Aldrich informed them. There was a knock at the door and Aldrich opened it. "Ah, Dustin you're right on time. I have to be getting back to work." Aldrich left and the doctor came in. He immediately went to Carys first as she continued to drink lazily.

"When is the last time she ate?" He asked Jack as he pulled out a stethoscope. He placed it on her chest, listening to her heart and lungs. Both sounded good.

"It has been over a day at least," Jack responded. Despite being slow at eating she was feeding well. Dustin examined her leg and made sure she was healthy. He was going to have to keep an eye on her, but she seemed to be stable overall. He then turned his attention to the Doctor. The Doctor was pale and trembling despite the warmth in the small room. Dustin examined his shoulder.

"This wound is quite deep and infected. I am going to have to suture it closed and then you are going to be in a sling. I am also going to give you an injection of antibiotics to help your body fight the infection. Now before I begin is there anything you are allergic to?" Dustin inquired.

"Asprin," The Doctor answered immediately. "I can tell you if I am allergic to the medications you plan on using if I can see them." Dustin brought over three different vials and the Doctor confirmed they were alright to use.

"I am going to clean up your shoulder now. Do you want your friend to step out of the room while I do?" Dustin inquired.

"I'm not leaving his side," Jack argued.

"He can stay," The Doctor agreed. He reached out for Jack's hand and Jack took it. He held the Doctor's hand as he was given several injections to numb his shoulder. He released it though and returned to feeding Carys as it was sutured closed. He barely reacted as he was given an antibiotic injection. By the time his shoulder was bandaged with clean bandages, Carys had finished her bottle and was sleeping contently in Jack's arms.

"Rest for a little while and I will be back to check on the two of you. In the meantime, I am going to have Amanda find out about your living accommodations," Dustin informed them.

"We would like a house together," Jack told him firmly.

"Of course," Dustin said as he left. As soon as they were alone, Jack moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed next to the Doctor. He stroked his hair back and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

"I don't trust this place," Jack whispered as he kissed the Doctor again.

"Me either," The Doctor replied. He leaned his head up so that he could kiss Jack on the lips. Jack kissed him back. "At least now we know how the supplies arrive, we can see about leaving." Jack tutted.

"Not even healed from your last escape attempt and already planning another." He kissed the Doctor deeply for a moment. "It's no wonder I bloody love you."

"I love you too," The Doctor whispered. He leaned his head against Jack as his eyes drifted closed. He was still sound asleep when Dustin returned to check on them.

"I have housing arrangements nearby if you would like to follow me," Dustin advised Jack. Jack tenderly woke his lover and supported him as they were led to a small one roomed clay house. Inside the home was a bed, a cot for Carys and a small table for dining. Jack put Carys in the cot as the Doctor stumbled to the bed. He curled up on it as Jack looked around the home. On the wall was a small door and opening it Jack found milk for Carys as well as food. He was pleased to see it wasn't just bread.

"Are you hungry?" He asked the Doctor.

"No," The Doctor replied, his eyes fluttering closed. He forced the back open. "Come to bed." Jack closed the door and went to the bed. Pulling the blankets out of under the Doctor, he laid down behind him. He covered him before wrapping an arm over the Doctor. The Doctor snuggled back against Jack, drifting off to sleep once more. Jack was exhausted as well and reluctantly he allowed himself to go to sleep as well.

-DW-

The Doctor opened his eyes and groaned upon seeing he was back in Torchwood. He was in the autopsy room again and he had an IV inserted into the back of his hand. Jack was holding this other hand in order to keep him from removing it. It didn't stop it from itching though. He pulled his hand gently trying to get it away from Jack, but he didn't let go. He turned his head to glare at Jack for not letting him remove the IV, as he did, he tried to figure out which Jack this was. The Jack holding his hand was of a healthy weight. That didn't answer his question though because if Jack died and came back he wouldn't show the damage Hades had inflicted on his body.

"Where is Carys?" He asked Jack. He saw Jack study him for a moment.

"She was a dream, Doc," Jack answered after a moment. The Doctor sighed.

"How did I get here?" He wondered not arguing Jack that he was pretty sure this was the dream because he wasn't sure at all.

"You fainted when you came out of the TARDIS," Jack explained. The Doctor made a rude noise with his mouth.

"Time Lords do not faint," He informed Jack.

"Then you did a very good impression of not fainting as you went down in my office," Jack agreed with him. The Doctor pulled his hand harder and managed to get it away from Jack this time. Before Jack could grab his hand again, he slipped it under the blankets and hid it as well as his other hand. Carefully he began to remove the IV. Jack placed a hand on the blankets to stop him.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked him curiously.

"To find Jack," The Doctor answered simply.

"I am Jack," Jack told him slightly confused by his answer.

"You're not my Jack," The Doctor explained. He glared at Jack as he could no longer remove the IV with the way Jack was holding the blankets He turned his head away from Jack once more and laid it down on the pillow. He closed his eyes, not because he was tired, but to hide the tears that were filling his eyes. He wanted more than anything to ask Jack to climb into bed and cuddle with him as he went back to sleep. This Jack didn't love him the way the other Jack did though. This Jack would stay with him regardless, but the Doctor didn't want that. He wanted his Jack.

-DW-

Jack's peaceful sleep was interrupted after only a few hours by the unhappy cries of an infant. Jack figured he could forgive her though as he was happy that she was once again announcing her hunger. As he moved out of the bed, he realized how hot the man sleeping next to him was. The Doctor's body temperature was normally lower than his. The Doctor though felt warm to the touch and Jack worried that he allowed the Doctor to get to warm by cuddling with him. He pulled the blanket off of him, allowing the colder weather to try to cool the Doctor down. The Doctor shivered, reaching for the blanket, but Jack didn't allow him to grab it.

"You're way too hot sweetheart," Jack explained to him. The Doctor groaned and curled up on his side, he curled into a ball shivering as he continued to sleep. Jack meanwhile got up and got a bottle of milk out of the cupboard for Carys. It was still cold and he put it into the bottle he had received for her.

"Papa has your dinner right here," he cooed as he picked up Carys. He cuddled her close, sitting back down on the bed. Placing the bottle in her mouth, she greedily began to drink. Jack kissed her softly on the head as he listened to the tiny gulps.

"Not my Jack," The Doctor moaned as he rolled over in his sleep. He wrapped himself around Jack's leg, seeking his warmth. He was still shivering and obviously dreaming. Jack chuckled.

"You tell him," Jack encouraged the Doctor. He wasn't sure what the Doctor was dreaming about and the occasional mumbling told him nothing. He moved his leg away from the Doctor and the Doctor followed him, trying to hang on to the little bit of warmth that he had found. Jack shook his head. He moved back on the bed a little further to keep the Doctor from falling off. Reaching down, he pulled only one of the blankets up over him, leaving his body mostly exposed to the cooler air. The Doctor seemed to relax more and so Jack finished feeding Carys in peace. He burped her and held her for a moment while he tried to figure out the best way to get his leg away from the Doctor. In the end, the simplest solution was the easiest and he pulled it away quickly. The Doctor tried to follow him, but Jack was ready and gave the Doctor a pillow to hold for a moment. He then moved away from the bed with Carys and laid her back in the cot. She immediately began to scream her protest of being laid down. Jack picked her back up, cuddling her close once more. She calmed as she relaxed into him.

"I'm just a heater for you two. Admit it, that's all I am good for," Jack teased her softly. He went to the cupboard and took a bottle of water out. Opening it, he poured a little on a clean cloth then took a long drink. He closed the bottle and brought it with him as he returned to the bed. Sitting down beside the Doctor, he placed the wet cloth on the Doctor's forehead. That seemed to make the Doctor mad as he grumbled to himself, grabbed the cloth and threw it on the floor. He opened one eye to glare at Jack as he pushed the pillow aside, wrapping himself around Jack's leg once more. His eye closed and his breathing immediately evened out again. Jack looked down. Carys was also fast asleep in his arms. Jack chuckled.

"Just a heater," He told them as he settled back against the headboard.

-DW-

For the next few days, Jack and the Doctor were given rations without having to work. Jack was still suspicious of the village, but grateful that he was allowed to care for his lover without being forced to work like in the other village. With regular meals, Carys was getting stronger and the Doctor was out of consciousness too much to care for her. Jack worried as the Doctor slept more than he was awake, occasionally calling out in his sleep for Jack or moaning incoherently. Twice Dustin came to check on the Doctor's shoulder and make sure that he was healing still.

The first time Dustin came, he checked the bandages and cleaned the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor flinched, crying out against his shoulder being touched, but quickly drifted off back to sleep afterward. The second time he came he brought with him another antibiotic injection. Jack had to hold the Doctor down as Dustin delivered the medication into his thigh right below his buttock. The Doctor hissed and yelled at them in Gallifreyan as he tried to throw Jack off of him. Jack barely managed to keep the Doctor laying on his stomach.

"Dustin is just trying to help you," Jack reassured the Doctor. The Doctor screamed something incoherent at Jack, kicking his legs out at Dustin.

"All done," Dustin, told them softly as he removed the needle from the Doctor's leg. Jack released the Doctor, jumping back as the Doctor lashed out. He was breathing hard, but his eyes were unseeing as he swung.

"How long until the poison clears his system?" Jack wondered as he gently nudged the Doctor back onto the bed. He had determined when he first died that the knives used by the Leader's guards were dipped in some sort of poison. The Doctor was having a reaction to it and Jack felt helpless. He had to watch his lover hallucinate and fight unknown enemies while he held him.

"I have never seen anyone survive before," Dustin answered. "I would take a blood sample to see, but I don't think he would let me get near his arm."

"Do you have a clean syringe?" Jack asked. Dustin nodded and pulled one from his medical bag. Jack took a deep breath and climbed on the bed. Grabbing the Doctor's good arm, Jack blocked him with his body as he pushed the needle into the Doctor's arm. The Doctor cried out and Jack felt his back being hit. Jack quickly filled the syringe as he apologized to the Doctor. He handed the syringe to Dustin, before laying down and taking his lover in his arms.

"I've got you," He cooed softly.

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered cuddling closer. "I don't feel good."

"I know. Dustin is going to test your blood and find out why," Jack informed him.

"Tell Aldrich I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let him die," The Doctor moaned. Dustin looked at the Doctor confused as his breathing evened out again.

"Aldrich is alive," Dustin told Jack. Jack shrugged. After Dustin left, Jack poured a small bowl of water. He placed it near the fire, warming the water up. He kept an eye on it as he didn't want the water too hot, but warm enough to bathe the Doctor with. Getting a clean cloth, he stripped the Doctor of his clothes before laying a blanket across his groin to preserve his dignity. As he washed the Doctor's arm, the Doctor's eyes opened. He stared up at Jack.

"I miss my TARDIS," He informed Jack. Speaking about her for the first time in awhile.

"I know sweethearts. We will get her back soon," Jack replied. The Doctor's eyes drifted shut again. Jack thought he had fallen back asleep when the Doctor spoke again.

"I can feel her," He whispered. Jack stopped what he was doing.

"What do you mean you can feel her? Is she close?" Jack wondered. The Doctor didn't reply and Jack firmly dug his knuckles into the Doctor's shoulder to try to rouse him. The Doctor opened his eyes again to glare at Jack.

"I was sleeping," he informed Jack indignantly. Jack didn't care as he sat down on the bed next to the Doctor.

"You just said you can feel the TARDIS. Is she close sweetheart?" The Doctor looked at Jack confused. "If the TARDIS is close, that maybe our way off of this planet. Can you still feel her?"

"No," The Doctor replied after a moment. Jack felt his heart sink with the loss of hope. The Doctor closed his eyes once more and his breathing evened out. He may not have been able to feel the TARDIS when he was awake, but she was always in his dreams. He was sound asleep by the time Jack started to bathe him again. Disappointed or not, he had to take care of his lover.

-DW-

Another three days passed before the Doctor was well enough to get out of bed. At that time Aldrich came around and assigned the Doctor to work with Dustin, while Jack was sent to help with the building of homes. There was a daycare in the city that would tend to Carys while the two of them worked. The Doctor was reluctant to leave his daughter there, but he had no choice. Neither Jack nor him could tend to her all day while working. The fourth day out, the Doctor kissed Jack goodbye as he Jack took Carys to be watched and the Doctor headed in the opposite direction for work. He was still unsteady on his feet and didn't know how much help he would be at the office.

"Ah Doctor," Dustin said happily as the Doctor entered for his morning duties. "It is good to see you out of bed and moving around. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," the Doctor answered automatically when all he wanted to do was crawl back into bed.

"I am happy to hear that. Now I know you expected to come and work as a doctor, but Amanda hasn't shown up yet and I need a secretary. So for today you will be working out here," Dustin explained. He led the Doctor to Amanda's desk and the Doctor gratefully sat down. He wasn't sure if Dustin planned for Amanda to be out from work or not. Either way the Doctor planned on doing her job while he figured out when the supplies came in each month. Even if this new village was better, the Doctor didn't plan on sticking around for long.

-DW-

The Doctor was frustrated by the time that he left work that afternoon. There was no written information on any of the supplies that would indicate a delivery date. Furthermore, there was no written record kept about the supplies used. The Doctor couldn't find any sort of organization within the office. While he was the same way when he was in his TARDIS, he always knew where his supplies were and what he had on hand. Dustin, on the other hand, seemed to forget that he didn't have painkillers or a certain item and would check the cupboard several times a day for it.

The only good thing about the day, in the Doctor's opinion, was that he got paid at the end of his shift. Even that didn't make him too happy as he never had cared about money in the past. Money was useless to him in most aspects and he had learned to make his way around the universe by bartering, trading and in some aspects borrowing, with every intent of returning.

"What do you mean you won't give me my daughter?" The Doctor asked indignantly. All he wanted to do was get Carys, go to the market with Jack and then climb into bed and sleep. He wasn't even worried about getting off the planet at the moment as they would involve more effort than climbing under his blankets. He felt useless and reminded himself that he was still healing.

"I don't feel comfortable giving her to you as you seem dead on your feet. On top of that you are not the parent who dropped her off this morning and I haven't met you properly yet with the child to ensure you are in fact her guardian. I have to protect the child while she is in my care so I am sorry you will have to wait for Jack to pick her up," the woman answered. The Doctor sighed loudly. There was no reason to argue the woman because she was right and there would be no point to argue, that didn't stop him though.

"I can't be the only exhausted parent to ever come and pick up their child. While I understand you have to protect her, this is a small community and I doubt you have a lot of people going missing. I just want to go home, but I am not leaving here until I have Carys with me," The Doctor stated firmly. The woman shrugged which infuriated him.

"You are welcome to wait outside until your friend gets here," She stated.

"Jack is my lover," The Doctor replied. He was hoping to get another argument out of her, but she didn't seem phased by his comment.

"Until your lover gets here," She corrected herself. The Doctor opened his mouth to argue her again. Jack though took that time to come around the corner. He had been walking slowly, his muscles sore after building clay homes all day. Upon seeing the Doctor glaring at the woman watching their child, he sped up, going quickly over to them.

"Is there a problem here Marie?" He wondered, choosing to address her over the Doctor.

"No, unless this man is not your lover as he claims," Marie responded.

"I am," The Doctor hissed.

"He is," Jack agreed. Marie didn't comment as she went back into the house a moment later returning with Carys in her arms. She handed her to Jack. Jack immediately handed her to the Doctor though as that simple gesture made him look as though he had just been slapped. The Doctor took Carys in his arms, snuggling her close and breathing in her unique scent. Jack kissed him on the top of the head. "Why don't you go back to the house with her while I go to the market."

"I want to go to the market too," The Doctor practically whined as they started walking together.

"I know sweetheart, but I can tell you're exhausted. Go home today and then when you are feeling better, we can go to the market together." Jack kissed his head again. "And I promise I will find something that will make you feel better," he tempted the Doctor. The Doctor adjusted Carys so that he could reach into his pocket and pull out his credits. Handing them to Jack, they kissed one last time before going their separate ways. The Doctor went home with Carys and entered the quiet house. He laid her on the bed while he started the fire and then checked her nappy before laying down next to her. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but he woke with a start as the door opened.

"Jack," he called out, in his half asleep state. He moved to sit up.

"It's me," Jack confirmed. The Doctor didn't even make it half way up before letting himself sink back down into the blankets.

"Carys stole your side of the bed," the Doctor informed Jack. Jack smiled.

"I can see that. I think you will like the marketplace when you get a chance to go. They have a selection of food besides bread," Jack told him as he carefully sat down on the bed beside the Doctor.

"Did you get water?" The Doctor wondered, not really caring about food.

"I did," Jack replied. He leaned down and pulled a bottle of water out of the cloth bag. He opened it for the Doctor and the Doctor took a drink of it. Jack took it from him and took a drink as well. "Water is still rationed here, but I was able to buy two extra bottles of it. So don't worry about how much you drink. We can also use it to take a bed bath."

"K," The Doctor mumbled as he started to close his eyes. He opened them again when he felt something long and slightly round in his hand. He was about to complain to Jack when he realized that it was a banana. He pulled it close to him, practically hugging it in his happiness upon seeing the fruit. "Just one?"

"For now. I bought a couple when I saw them. The lady said they get at least a dozen every shipment," Jack explained as the Doctor opened the banana and took a bite. It was slightly under ripe but he hummed his pleasure upon tasting the fruit.

"Did she say when the shipments come in?" The Doctor wondered. To his surprise Jack nodded.

"She said that a shipment is due in two days. It is two soon to plan an escape but at the very least we can see how the supplies are delivered," Jack stated. He reached into the bag again and pulled out a few more pieces of fruit and a few slices of the unknown meat wrapped in plastic. It needed to be cooked and Jack was happy the Doctor already had a fire going.

"You may have a better view being outside," The Doctor replied to Jack as he finished the banana and reached for a second. His body needed the potassium due to healing and he was more thankful for the fruit than Jack realized. Jack handed him a second banana without question before moving closer to the fire. The Doctor looked in the bag and saw the only thing left in it was milk for Carys. The ration money didn't go far, but at least they weren't just having bread.

"I will see what I can find out, but don't be too disappointed if I can't see much from my vantage point. The houses we are building are on the far end of the village to replace the tents," Jack explained.

"I won't be," The Doctor lied. They both knew it was a lie, as they both wanted off this planet. Every day they were in this town was another day for the other shoe to drop and Aldrich to reveal that he was really like the Leader. The Doctor planned on being far away from the village before that happened. Jack finished cooking the unknown meat and offered the Doctor a bite, he declined as he settled back down to eat the rest of the bananas. Jack teased he was going to make himself sick again. The Doctor didn't mind though. There were worse things in the universe then eating too many bananas.


	14. Chapter 14

The following day was pretty much the same as the Doctor worked in the front as he rested and regained his strength. He was bored with being in the front though and wanted to treat patients. He was told by Dustin that Amanda would be back the next day. When she did return, the Doctor wished that he could sit down for a moment. For the camp seeming smaller, there were more people needing tending to. At least in this village he was able to help them better. He didn't have to clean an infected leg, knowing the man was probably going to lose the limb if not his life. On the plus side, he was so busy that he wasn't able to concentrate on the fact that the supplies came today.

That should have concerned him that he was unable to hold several thoughts at once. Normally it wasn't a problem but with his shoulder still healing and his body recovering he had trouble holding one thought at a time. He even found himself distracted as he treated a young child for a virus. He was trying to think of the correct antibiotic to give child while wondering if Carys was going to catch the virus in daycare. She was only an infant and had no immune system built up or any inoculations against common viruses.

"Doctor," The child's mother spoke as he stood there.

"Sorry," He apologized. He gave her the correct medication and she left with her child. He wasn't surprised to hear her checking with Dustin before she actually gave the child the medication though. He also wasn't surprised when a few minutes later Dustin came in with his wages for the day.

"I know it is a little early, but you can head home for the day. We are getting ready to close anyways and I can take care of the last minute patients," Dustin informed him.

"I can stay and help," The Doctor told Dustin indignantly. Dustin gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know. Before you go, I want to check your shoulder out and see if we can remove the stitches," Dustin replied as he disregarded the Doctor's request. The Doctor sighed as he sat down on the treatment table. Dustin examined his shoulder and did in fact remove the stitches holding the wound closed. The Doctor was going to have a scar on his shoulder to match the ones on his back from the lashing, but he was healing well overall. After Dustin was finished the Doctor pulled his shirt back on and headed to get Carys. He had no problems collecting his daughter this time as Marie had been warned he would be picking her up after work from now on. The Doctor snuggled her close as he headed to where the houses were being built to see Jack.

As he got close, the Doctor saw how labor intensive the building of the homes actually was. They had to mix the clay with water, sand and straw in order to build the homes. The Doctor watched as a group of men mixed the ingredients together, shaping them into the bricks before laying them out to dry. Without the help of the sun, they had to build fires around them in order to bake them. Jack wasn't among the group though, so the Doctor continued on after a moment to find his lover. There was a second group building the homes and the Doctor smiled as he saw Jack up on the side of the building. He was shirtless and sweating as he assembled the bricks into a chimney for the home.

"Jack," The Doctor called out. Jack turned and looked down at him.

"What are you doing here?" Jack wondered in concern.

"I was released from work early," The Doctor explained. Jack nodded.

"Let me finish this and I will be ready to go," Jack responded. He turned back to his work. The Doctor moved out of the way with Carys, just in case anything fell. He waited while Jack finished building the chimney and then collected his wages. Jack was still pulling his shirt on as he went over to the Doctor. He kissed him on the lips softly. "How was your day?"

"Busy," The Doctor replied as they turned towards the market. "Amanda was back today so I was treating patients. Dustin also removed the stitches from my shoulder."

"That's good." Jack smiled, happy to hear that the Doctor was healing well after the difficult week they had. He was still worried about how weak the Doctor seemed at times, but he was getting stronger.

"Were you able to see the supply ships?" The Doctor asked eagerly.

"I was," Jack answered vaguely. He stopped at the first booth and passed the person the empty water bottles to be filled.

"And?" The Doctor questioned impatiently.

"I'm sorry Doc, but the supply ships are very heavily guarded. I saw at least ten guards get off the ship to escort the men into the city," Jack started to explain as he took the water. He started towards the next table, but the Doctor stopped him.

"We took down the leader's guards," The Doctor reminded him. Jack shook his head.

"They aren't like the men who guard the leader. These men have full body arm and carry guns. I am positive there were more men on the ship waiting for their return and prepared for anyone who tried to break into the ship. I am sorry Sweetheart but leaving on a supply ship doesn't seem possible," Jack told him.

"So we are stuck here," The Doctor said softly. Jack went to kiss him on the head. The Doctor though moved out of the way as he looked at the ground. Sighing Jack went to the next table to get fruit for their evening meal. As he examined an apple, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Doctor heading out of the marketplace and towards their home. Jack finished shopping, giving the Doctor a moment alone before going after him. It was too bad the Doctor couldn't really feel the TARDIS. Then maybe they would have a way off of this world. Paying for the food, Jack headed slowly towards what he was sure would be his home for a long time.

-DW-

When Jack returned to their home, he found the Doctor laying on their bed. He had Carys rested upon his chest and was rubbing her back as he sang to her. Jack didn't understand the words the Doctor was saying, but the tune was clear. The Doctor was depressed about the information he received today. Jack didn't blame him. Jack didn't want to be stuck on this planet for the rest of his life either. If they stayed, one day he would have no choice but to bury his lover and their child in the clay as time passed him by. He knew that one day all the humans ended up on Malcassairo and he didn't want to be alone on Hades as the final darkness overtook the planet. He shuddered at the thought.

Setting the groceries down on the floor, Jack climbed up on the bed with the Doctor. He snuggled close to him, wrapping an arm over the two of them as the Doctor continued to sing. Jack didn't know how long he laid there holding his family until the Doctor finally went quiet. Lifting his head slightly, he saw that the Doctor was staring at him.

"We'll find a way off of this planet sweetheart," Jack promised him. The Doctor turned his eyes towards the ceiling.

"How? We can't leave by the transport ships without you dying and me regenerating. I was sure that the leader's house was the way out, but ever since that day, I have been having strange dreams," The Doctor whispered.

"Where you are in Torchwood with me and Martha," Jack told him. The Doctor's eyes went wide as his whole body tensed. He turned his head slowly to look over at Jack. Jack could see the terror clearly in them. Wondering what he said that frightened the Doctor so much, Jack made gentle shushing sounds. "You've been talking in your sleep," Jack explained. The Doctor relaxed a little but not completely.

"In my dreams you also know things I haven't told you," The Doctor said softly. "You have told me about Carys and life on Hades that you couldn't know."

"If you trust nothing else, trust me. I am real and here with you." The Doctor shook his head.

"He says the same thing." Jack sighed. Leaning up he kissed the Doctor on the side of the head.

"Tell me about your dreams," Jack whispered. For a moment he thought the Doctor was going to ignore him.

"When we first broke into the Leader's home, I had convinced myself it was the way out," the Doctor told him finally. "I was sure that the basement was the key and for a moment I was right. I saw rows of people some I didn't recognize lying on tables...It was just a dream though."

"I had a similar dream. They were the people from the village," Jack finished for him. "You woke me up and then picked me up because I was too weak to walk." The Doctor sat up quickly.

"I've been so thick," he chastised himself. "I thought the dream started at the door, but it really started when I was shot with the tranquilizer. Jack tell me, did I fall into the TARDIS closing the door behind me in your dream."

"No, you set me back on the table as you collapsed to the floor. I then woke up in the dark room the leader was keeping us in," Jack didn't ask how the Doctor knew he had been shot. He was able to follow the Doctor's train of thought enough to know they had the same dream. Only as they were both beginning to suspect it wasn't a dream.

"We didn't accept the first village as being real so they tried another village where we had answers and food. This place seems even less real than the other one though. I knew something was wrong with it the moment I was given attention for my arm. We need to find a way to wake up and get out of here," The Doctor said.

"How?" Jack wondered.

"By returning to the first village and going out the door again," The Doctor responded confidently. He set Carys down in her cot. Turning her seemed happier as he picked up the bag of supplies Jack had brought. To it he added Carys's milk as well as a few other items that they had in the home. Not that it really mattered if this was all a dream, but the Doctor wanted to be prepared.

"The Leader said that he would kill us if either one of us ever set foot in the village again," Jack informed the Doctor.

"Good, then they won't anticipate our return," The Doctor smiled. He sat the bag down and climbed up on the bed next to Jack again. He kissed Jack on the cheek snuggling into him. "We need to rest until everyone has gone to bed and then we can leave to head back to the other village."

"Are you sure about this?" Jack wondered as he wrapped his arms around the Doctor.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore Jack," The Doctor admitted. Jack looked down at him and the Doctor smiled as he closed his eyes. Putting his trust in the Doctor, Jack closed his eyes to rest as well.

Waking a few hours later, the two of them dressed, gathered Carys and the supplies. Jack carried Carys on his chest once more as they set off towards the first village. They stopped to rest and eat a few times, but overall it was quicker getting there as Jack didn't have to carry the Doctor this time. The only thing he had to do was get him to slow down a little as the Doctor was practically running in his anticipation of getting off this planet for good. As the village finally loomed in the distance, the two of them settled down to wait for night. Jack was sure that they only had a few hours left on Hades and he wanted to be prepared this time. He wasn't going to wake up helpless. No matter how starved he was, he would do everything in his power to help the Doctor escape.

Jack was thankful that he was right as they approached the leader's home later in the evening. There were only six guards surrounding the place. Two of them were standing near the door to the home, talking softly about a game Jack didn't recognize. The fact that they weren't on high alert made it easy. Jack took down the guards with ease before they even realized what was happening. Leaving the Doctor behind, he entered the Leader's house first. There were two more guards inside. Jack took down the first but was spotted by the second.

"Intruder," the guard called out. Jack swore as he lunged at the man.

"I said quietly," The Doctor chastised Jack as he entered the home heading straight for the basement.

"And I told you to wait until I had the place cleared before you followed me," Jack replied.

"It's a good thing I didn't listen," The Doctor told him cheekily as two more guards rushed in. The Doctor reached out placing his fingers on their temples and forcing the notion of sleep into their minds. The guards dropped like a stone one after the other.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Jack said as he looked at the guards.

"Too bad you're already on mine," the Leader announced from his perch on the stairs. "I didn't think you would be stupid enough to return. Yet here you are. No matter you will be dead by morning and I won't have to worry about my mistake of letting you live anymore."

"We were just leaving." The Doctor went down the stairs to find that the basement door had been reinforced. It didn't bother him though. He pulled out his tools to pick the lock and began on it. He sighed as he heard the Leader cry out in pain and then a thump on the floor. A moment later Jack was by his side.

"I didn't kill him," Jack said as he knelt by the Doctor.

"We really have to work on your anger management once we are aboard the TARDIS," The Doctor teased as he continued to work on the lock.

"You're one to talk," Jack replied cheekily. The Doctor smiled at him as he turned the device one last time. There was a clicking noise and the door opened. Just like the last time, the Doctor saw rows of beds with people he knew on them. Rather than rush towards himself, he ran to Jack first. Yanking the cords off of Jack's head, he heard Jack scream. He didn't stop to check on him as he continued towards his own bed. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and tensed. Nothing though prepared him for the headache as he ripped the cords loose.

When he opened his eyes again, he was laying on the bed. He sat up quickly only to find that his right hand was handcuffed to the bed. They had prepared this time in case he woke up again. He couldn't let the handcuff stop him. Grabbing his thumb, he once more closed his eyes and pulled.

-DW-

Jack woke up with a start. He was in the room again with all the people and he realized that it worked. The Doctor had managed to wake them both again. He sat up slowly, preparing to be weak. His body was between starving to death though and while not fully fit, he was stronger than last time. He eased himself off the bed and onto his feet. He tested how well he could hold his weight as he tried to get his balance quickly back. He head snapped up at the sound of the Doctor crying out in pain. Forgetting about himself, he rushed towards the sound. He could see the Doctor holding his hand against his chest as he got off the bed.

"What happened?" Jack asked him silently.

"I was handcuffed to the bed this time," The Doctor answered calmly.

"Oh sweetheart," Jack responded as he realized what that meant. He went to take the Doctor's hand to set his thumb, but the Doctor stopped him.

"You can worry about me once we are on the TARDIS," The Doctor told him. Turning he rushed towards the door. Opening it, he found the same alien as last time.

"You aga..." His sentence was cut short as Jack punched him squarely in the jaw knocking him out. The Doctor tutted. He stepped over the man and towards the nursery to gather Carys. She was further back in the room this time and Jack held the door as the Doctor gathered her up in his good arm. The three of them together once more, the Doctor led the way to the TARDIS. They had to take out another two guards to reach her, but with a snap of the fingers her doors opened for the Doctor. He ran on and straight to the console, sending them away from Hades for what he hoped would be the last time.

"Where are we going?" Jack wondered as he approached the console. He took Carys from the Doctor so that he would have an easier time driving the TARDIS.

"To Cardiff," The Doctor responded.

"Of all the places in the universe, why choose Cardiff?" Jack asked him.

"Because it is the easiest way to see if we are still dreaming," The Doctor replied. He danced around the console pushing buttons and pressing levers as they hurried on their way. Upon landing at the rift, the Doctor was the first to the door. Opening it, he saw a construction site where the Torchwood three building use to be. Jack joined him at the door, wrapping one arm around the Doctor from behind.

"Are we awake?" Jack wondered.

"I don't know." The Doctor looked out at the gray sky blending in the horizon with the blue water. The wind brushed gently against their faces, smelling of the fresh sea air. The Doctor leaned more into Jack embrace as he stared. He didn't know if they were really awake this time. Kissing Jack, he closed the door to the TARDIS. Heading to his room, he felt the TARDIS wash over him in a way that was as familiar as breathing to him. If this was still an illusion at least this time his captors had finally got it right. As long as he had Jack, Carys and the TARDIS he could be happy for awhile. That was all that mattered wasn't it?


End file.
